Antithesis
by mandancie
Summary: This story is from a prompt by Scorpia that I saw on Potions and Snitches website. Harry is kidnapped and Draco is the only one who saw it happen and who knows who did it. Warnings and Triggers are inside. Please take warnings seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: This story is from a prompt by Scorpia that I saw on Potions and Snitches website.**

 **Warning/Triggers: This story will contain implied non-con. Nothing Graphic. This is an Alternate Universe story. There will be some bits that will follow canon, but the story as a whole will not be canon.**

 **Antithesis**

"Listen, it has to be when we are leaving the station."

"And you're sure he will be alone?"

"Yes. He is always the last one to leave the train. He thinks he's so special. Well, I'll show him."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"Because, once we start, there is no stopping. No changing your mind later."

"I'm positive. I want Harry Potter gone."

"As you wish."

The man nodded and walked out of the room.

_0000_00000_0000_0000_00000_0000_

"Mr. Malfoy, come with me."

Draco looked up from the black leather sofa he was sitting on in the Slytherin common room. Standing at the portrait entrance was his Head of House and godfather.

"Yes, sir," Draco responded, getting up and following his godfather towards his office.

Once both wizards were in Snape's office, Severus motioned for Draco to sit down.

"I've received an owl from your father," Severus began. "Something has come up and you will be spending the summer with me."

Draco liked that. He'd always loved staying with his godfather. Yes, Severus Snape was a strict disciplinarian, but he'd always treated Draco fairly. Ever since he was younger, Severus always made time for Draco.

"Great," Draco smiled.

"You will take the train back to King's Cross, and I'll pick you up from there."

"Yes, sir." Draco got up and left the office.

Things were surely looking up for the Malfoy heir. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. Draco walked back to his dorm with a smile on his face.

_00000_0000_0000_0000_0000_00_

Severus watched his godson leave his office. To say he was a little surprised at Dragon's reaction about staying with him for the summer was an understatement. He was sure that the child would argue that he wanted to go home to his parents. After all, he'd seen more of the dour Potion Master than his parents. Surely he wanted to spend some time with them. Even though, Severus had to admit he loved his time they spent at his manor during the summer.

Severus loved his godson, and it actually warmed his heart that said godson enjoyed spending time with him.

Severus was about to head towards his chambers when his fireplace came to life in a rush of green flames.

"Severus," the Headmaster called out.

"I'm here, Albus," Severus sighed. "Come through."

"It would probably be better if you come through to my end."

"I'll be right there."

Severus suppressed the sigh that wanted to come out. Walking towards the green flames, Severus stepped out into the Headmaster's office. Severus saw that he was not the only one in attendance in the office. Minerva was sitting in the chair opposite Albus' desk. The look on both elders' faces raised concern in the Potion Master.

"What's going on?" Severus asked.

"Something's happened on Privet Drive."

Severus looked down at Minerva. She looked like she'd been crying.

"What's happened?"

"Death Eaters destroyed Number 4. They've killed Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

"I didn't know about that," Severus said, shocked at what he's just learned.

"I know. It was a rogue attack," Albus answered. "I don't even think Voldemort knew about it."

Severus found that hard to believe. Death Eaters doing something that was over Voldemort's head.

"When Voldemort found out what they had done, he killed them." Albus continued.

"How many?"

"Eight."

"How did you find this out?" Severus asked, sitting down next to Minerva.

"Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa was killed. Voldemort left Lucius alive so that he will suffer."

Severus just shook his head. He had wondered why Lucius asked him to keep Dragon. Now he knew.

"Severus, I must implore, that you take Harry for the summer."

"What?" Severus exclaimed.

"Harry needs to be protected. You are the only one that I trust to keep Harry safe."

Severus raised his eyebrow.

"And why, may I ask, do either of you take Potter for the summer?"

"I cannot take Harry," Minerva said, shaking her head. "I'm still recovering."

"If circumstances were different, I would, my boy," Albus answered. "Besides Minerva's health, she and I have some things that need taking care of. You are the only one."

"Never mind the fact that I loathe the boy."

"No, you don't," Albus countered.

"Albus," Severus began.

"Severus," cutting off the Potion Master. "I know you will keep Harry safe to the best of your ability. You will not let any harm come to the child."

"Why does it have to be me?" Severus asked. "What about Lupin?"

"You already protect the child now. What's him moving in with you?" Albus sat back in his chair. "Besides, Remus is doing something for me this summer. Why are you so opposed to this?"

"Probably because I will have my godson with me this summer."

"I know you and your godson will be civil towards the child," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. "I've already informed Harry that he's to wait for you at King's Cross Station."

Severus, seeing that there was no way out of taking Potter, gave a curt nod, got up and left the headmaster's office. Instead of taking the floo like he did when he arrived to the Headmaster's office, Severus walked back down to the dungeon. Severus thought about this coming summer. Having Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter under one roof, his roof to be exact.

Yes, he protected the boy, but it did not mean that he cared for the boy. Who was he kidding, he and Harry have come to an understanding after the fiasco of the previous year. Their lessons were a disaster under the best of circumstance and, then after the pensive incident, he didn't think that they could be in the same part of the castle much less in the same room without Severus wanting to strangle the child. But the boy surprised him. In more ways than one.

 _Severus was sitting behind his desk grading the dismal work of his second year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. A timid rap on the door brought him from his work._

" _Enter," he gruffly said, not even looking up._

 _There was silence. Usually when someone entered the Potion Master's office whomever it was quickly stated their business so not to be in his company for long. Now, Severus heard the door open and close, but nothing else. Lifting his head to see who he was to deal with, anger started to bubble up inside of him when he laid his eyes on the messy haired teen who look too much like his father, but at that moment, his stance resembled his mother._

" _I thought I told you to get out and never come back," growled Severus, standing up from behind his desk._

 _Harry, looking younger than he had ever seen him, watched as his Potion Professor rounded his desk and stalked towards him. In all seriousness, Harry was terrified. He didn't know what Snape would do to him, but he knew that, after what he saw in the pensive, he had to make it right. He didn't think that Professor Snape would start the lessons again, but he could at least ask for forgiveness. Though he knew he probably didn't deserve it._

" _I wanted to apologize, Professor," Harry rushed out by the time Snape was standing in front of him._

" _And what does the great Harry Potter think he needs to apologize for?" Severus sneered. Harry flinched at the tone. "What makes you think you are worthy of my forgiveness?"_

" _I don't," Harry murmured. "But what my dad and Sirius did to you was wrong. I know I shouldn't have nosed around your things. I was just tired of people lying to me and keeping things from me."_

" _And so you thought that gave you license to snoop around my memories."_

 _Harry flinched again at the accusation. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He knew how angry Snape was with him, and it was understandable._

" _Please, sir," Harry begged. "The last thing I wanted was to see that."_

" _Didn't want to see what your father was truly like." Severus' statement cut through Harry's words like a knife._

" _Believe me, please," Harry pleaded again after a moment of trying to find his voice. "I am paying for what my father and Sirius done to you. For fourteen years, I've been paying for it. And I understand now. I know that my torment will never stop, but I can at least try to atone for my father's sins."_

 _Severus' anger deflated a little after hearing that. "What are you talking about, Potter?" His voice didn't hold the same contempt it did earlier._

" _Let me show you," Harry said. "You've seen some, but not all. Please let me show you."_

 _Severus' eyes narrowed as he looked into the teen's eyes and saw a pleading in them. He stepped back, pulled out his wand and entered to child's mind._

 _Once inside the child's mind, the first thing he noticed was that there was absolutely no resistance. Compared to previous times of entering the child's mind there was much resistance when it came from him, this meant that Harry was willingly letting Severus enter his mind and showing him everything. With that in mind, Severus went deeper into the child's mind and went in search of what he clearly wanted the dour man to see._

 _It didn't take long for Severus to get to a certain part. Harry must have been six or seven, cleaning the entire house. Then it flashed to when he was in school and his cousin and his friends surrounded the small Harry. Harry looking at them with fear in his eyes as they began bullying him. Not only did they taunt him, they even beat the child. They chased the child almost everyday. And there was no one to help the child. His aunt and uncle saw to it that the teachers believed that he was a hopeless case._

 _The last scene Severus witness was Harry getting yelled at by his uncle in which his uncle preceded to tell him that he was unloved and unwanted and if it wasn't for the goodness of their hearts he would be living on the streets. That Harry should be grateful for the clothes that they gave him, for the room that they gave him and not complain._

 _Not wanting to witness anymore, Severus left Harry's mind. Trying to catch his breath and reign in his temper from what he just witnessed, Severus looked at the boy standing just a few feet away from him. Harry was trying and failing to stand stoically after what he had just shared. When they first started these lessons, Severus gleaned that Potter's life before Hogwarts was not as he once thought, but after what he just witnessed, he now knew that Potter's life was the same, if not worse, than his own childhood. Severus looked at the child before him and came to a stunning realization. Yes, Harry Potter may have the looks of his blasted father, and the eyes of his mother, but standing before him was neither his mother or his father. Harry was a scared child that only wanted acceptance and love, not attention and fame._

 _Silence washed over the room for a few minutes more, until Severus heard the small sound of sniffling. Really looking at the child, he saw that tears were streaming down his face._

 _Severus walked closer towards the child, placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze._

" _Harry," Severus said. His voice no longer had the usual contempt when he talked to the child. "You are not responsible for what your father and godfather did to me in the past. Your only fault was nosing around in my private things. What happened to you is inexcusable, but it is not payback for what happened to me. There is no reason for you to apologize for your father, but I will accept your apology for your nosy behavior."_

 _Tear-filled eyes looked up at the Potion Master. A small smile ghosted across the child's lips. Harry quickly lowered his head and whispered, "Thank you, sir."_

Now knowing that he would have both Draco and Harry under the same roof was beginning to prove to be problematic. He knew that Draco and Harry were always at each other's throats. This was going to be a long summer, Snape just knew it. He sighed.

When Severus reached his chambers, he walked straight to his library and pulled out one of his books. Behind it was a small shot glass. Severus pulled it out along with a fairly new bottle of firewhisky.

"This is going to be a very long summer," Severus repeated aloud, sitting in his favorite arm chair next to the fire. Leaning his head back against the backrest, Severus still had to tell both boys that they were both going to be under the same roof, and that they had to be at least civil to each other. Severus sighed. He knew he had his work cut out for him.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about it.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

 **Mandancie :)**

 **Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook and Tumblr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.**

Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office. He couldn't believe his rotten luck. Staying with Professor Snape over the summer. Yes, Harry apologized to the dour Potions Master, but it didn't mean that said Professor wanted to be saddled with him for the whole summer.

With his mind on where he was to be staying, Harry wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. Actually, Harry's head was down. He was so busy wondering how the summer was going to go, he didn't notice the blonde haired boy walking toward him. A second later, both boys were on the floor. The books and papers that were in Draco's hands were now scattered all over the floor.

"Scar-head, you clumsy oaf. Why don't you watch were you're going?" Draco raged as he stood up from the floor.

Harry, rubbing his head from the impact of hitting Draco's, looked up at the boy with disgust.

"You saw me coming," Harry said with the same intensity as Draco. "Why didn't you move out of the way?"

"Oh yes, everyone is suppose to make way for the Boy-Who-Lives," Draco said. "You think you're so damned important."

"I think you have me confused with yourself," Harry countered, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.

Draco walked the two steps and was in Harry's face. "You will get what's coming to you," Draco sneered.

Before Harry could respond, a voice sounded from the other end of the corridor.

"What is going on here?"

Draco, still looking at Harry, made no attempt to back up. "Nothing, Professor."

"What are you doing in the halls, Potter?" Harry looked at Professor Snape, who was now standing beside Malfoy.

"Just going to my common room," Harry answered.

"Go," Severus snapped. "Before I deduct points for being out after curfew."

Harry brow creased at the unfairness that just happened, but didn't stay long enough for the Professor's threat to come true. Shaking his head, Harry thought, spending the summer with the professor is going to suck.

_0000_00000_0000_000000_0000_00000_

Severus knew that it would have been the perfect opportunity to tell both boys that they were going to be staying with him, but he just didn't want to deal with it right then. Besides, the fact that when he came around the corner, seeing both boys standing so close together and that he could practically feel the anger and rage magic in the air, made him realize that bringing up the subject would only achieve more tantrums from both teens. He knew he would have to tell the boys, but right now was just not the time.

Looking at the mess of papers that were all over the floor, Severus waved his wand and stacked all the papers and books and had them levitating in mid-air for Draco to easily grab hold.

"Get back to the common room, Dragon." Severus' voice was much softer than it was towards Harry.

Draco, not saying a word, grabbed his books and papers out of mid-air and headed back to the Slytherin common room.

Severus sighed. This is going to be a long summer, he thought, walking back towards his original destination.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_0000_

Draco was still fuming as he walked back to the Slytherin common room. How dare Potter, he thought. Just wait, he smirked at himself. Walking into the common room, Draco headed straight for his dorm room and to his bed. He pulled out a piece of parchment and smiled.

"Only a few more days," Draco smiled to himself. He sat on top of his bed and laid back holding the parchment in his hand, laughing.

His laughter filled the quiet dorm, as the look of contentment on his face.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

"Alright, class," Minerva said to the Fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors, "for your Summer assignments I want a three foot essay on all the spells you learned this year along with the potential dangers. Have a wonderful Summer holiday." She waved her hand as a form of dismissal.

Everyone started packing up their bags. While walking towards her desk, Minerva felt a sharp pain in her chest. Making a gasping sound, she leaned against the nearest desk, which happened to be Draco's.

The mild talking and rustling of paper stopped immediately when they heard the gasping noise. Harry and Ron rushed to their Transfiguration Professor's side.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey," Hermione ordered on her way towards the others.

Two Slytherins and a few Gryffindors rushed out of the classroom as Harry and Ron helped Minerva sit down in the closest chair.

Draco didn't move from his spot. He just watched as the Golden Trio saw to McGonagall. He had an impassive look on his face as he witnessed the entire thing. A few moments later, Poppy Pomfrey rushed in with the students who went after her, right behind her. Poppy was at Minerva's side casting a diagnostic spell over her.

"Minerva," Poppy whispered. "What happened?" She asked looking from the small parchment to her close friend.

"Chest pains," Minerva gasped.

Poppy quickly conjured a stretcher, levitated Minerva on it and rushed to the Infirmary. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were right behind her.

Draco, still not moving, watched the entire scene, then very slowly continued to pack his belongings and calmly walked out of the room and headed for his dorm to start packing.

While heading towards the Infirmary, Poppy sent out patronus to the Headmaster and Potions Master. They were both waiting for Poppy when she arrived with Minerva. Once they came in, Severus saw that she was not alone and stopped the trio.

"Back to your dormitories," Severus ordered.

"But Professor McGonagall...," Hermione started, but was cut off.  
"Is in very capable hands, and do not need you lingering." Severus said, raising an eyebrow. "Now do as I said."

Severus then turned and walked in the Infirmary, closing the doors behind him, leaving the trio standing there just looking at the door.

_0000_0000_0000_000_0000_0000_

The last few days were a blur to everyone. Everyone was worried about their Deputy Headmistress. She was flooed to St. Mungo's that very evening. She had suffered a heart attack. Poppy and Severus did all that they could for her, but the severity of Minerva's illness was too much for the medi-witch to handle just at the school. Minerva would need more, and was flooed to the hospital with Severus and Albus. Albus stayed the night, but knew he had a school to run and flooed back the next day. Severus stayed long enough for Poppy to finish her work at the school and close up the Infirmary for the Summer. She usually worked at St. Mungo's during the Summer months and now she knew she could be there for her friend.

The End of the Year feast was a somber event. The Gryffindor's table was especially subdued. The Headmaster gave his usual end of the year speech and informed the students that Professor McGonagall was in very capable hands and was on the road to recovery. This year, the House Cup was awarded to Ravenclaw, but no one really felt like celebrating.

While the children ate their dinner, a note appeared beside Draco's plate. He opened it.

 _Take the train to Kings Cross._

 _I will pick you up from there._

 _Wait for me at the luggage gate._

 _SS_

Draco folded the note and looked around. After the somber feel around the Great Hall, no one noticed around him that he even received a note. Draco didn't even notice that the Boy-Who-Lived did the same thing with a small piece of parchment.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

The Trio were alone in the train compartment. The ride back to Kings Cross was a quiet one. None of the three felt like talking. They were all lost in thought. Harry, sitting with his feet up on the small couch, looked over at his friends. Hermione was reading a book and Ron was leaning on the window asleep. He really wanted to tell his friends that he wasn't going to the Dursley's this summer, but when the Headmaster told him that he would be staying with Professor Snape at his house, he was instructed not to tell his friends for their own safety. Harry wanted to talk with the Professor again before they left, but before he could, Professor McGonagall got sick and Harry didn't see Snape any more. Actually, the only communication between them for the last week was the note that appeared on the table by his plate at the feast.

 _Take the train to Kings Cross._

 _I will pick you up from there._

 _Wait for me at the luggage gate._

 _SS_

Harry looked at the note again and knew this was going to be a difficult summer. Even though he and Professor Snape had come to an understanding, he didn't think five years of hatred would dissolve over a few months of talking. Harry couldn't say that he and the Professor had been bonding, but it was nice that in the last few months there were no snide remarks or intimidating hovering while he was in class. After Harry apologized to Snape, he had even started teaching Harry Occlumency again. This time Harry felt like he was really learning something. A small smile ghosted over Harry's lips as he thought about the lessons. It was hard work, and Professor Snape didn't accept anything other than perfection, but his head didn't feel like it was going to explode like it did in the beginning.

Seeming like the longest ride ever, the Hogwarts Express finally started to slow down. Hermione shook Ron's arm, waking him up.

"We're here." Hermione gathered her things. Harry and Ron did the same.

As they walked off the train, everyone stood around for a minute and said their goodbyes. Hermione was the first to leave, as her parents needed to get back to the office. She hugged all the Weasleys, and then Ron and Harry.

"Keep in touch," Hermione said as she got in the back seat of her Dad's car.

Harry watched as she rode off. He then turned and saw the longing look on Mrs. Weasley's face. He walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you sure you will be fine?" she murmured in his ear.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Harry nodded in her shoulder. "I'll be fine. Honest." He looked up at her.

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait with you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm sure." Harry felt a warm feeling at the love that he got from the Weasleys. "I'll be fine. It shouldn't be that much longer."

Molly pulled Harry in for another hug and then stepped off. Arthur shook Harry's hand. Fred and George patted him on his shoulder. Ginny kissed his cheek and Ron gave him a hug. Then the large Weasley family walked to the the end of the track, Mr. Weasley pulled a small object out of his pocket and Harry watched as all of them, touching the object, disappeared within a second.

Harry's heart felt heavy as he stood alone. He gathered his trunk and Hedwig's cage and began his trek towards the luggage gate so that he could be picked up. Once he got to his destination, Harry sat down on his trunk and waited for his Professor.

As he sat there waiting patiently, thinking back on everything that happened throughout the year, a rustling sound brought him out of his musing. Harry quickly stood up. Harry looked around. He didn't see anything or anyone. Thinking that the noise was probably just his imagination, he walked back to his trunk. The next thing Harry knew was someone had their arm around his neck and a hand over his mouth. The person was bigger and stronger than the fifteen year old, but that didn't stop Harry from struggling. The force of the impact of the man grabbing Harry, he dropped his wand and it rolled under the luggage coral.

"Easy," a gravelly voice said, soothingly in his ear. "Easy, beautiful. It will all be over soon."

Harry tried to struggle more, but he felt something prick the side of his neck. Everything started to get foggy. His arms started to feel heavy and he couldn't keep his eyes open. The last thing he heard was the same gravelly voice saying, "We are going to have fun with you."

Harry's body went limp in the burly man's arms. He picked the teen up and put him over his shoulder. Two other men came out from the shadows and grabbed Harry's trunk and cage. The three men walked off into the night with smiles on their faces.

Walking out of the corner, the blonde-haired boy watched with a smirk on his face as Harry was carried away.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has favored, followed and reviewed my story.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie**

 _ **Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook and Tumblr.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: Please pay attention to the warning/triggers from the first chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

Severus had had a long day and even a longer night. He had spent the past three days at St. Mungo's working with the Healers and Medi-witches on Minerva. Now that it was the end of the school year, he knew that Poppy was on her way. Normally Severus wouldn't be this anxious, but he had two teenage boys who he had to pick up from Kings Cross in a couple of hours. He hated that he couldn't talk to Draco and Harry before the end of term, but with the unexpected emergency with Minerva, he just didn't have the chance. Now, he was preparing himself for the biggest argument ever, having to tell them that they both were going to be with him.

Severus knew that since he wasn't going to be at the feast and St. Mungo's was close to King's Cross station, he would have Draco and Potter wait for him at the station. Poppy already owled him, telling him that she would be a little late coming, since a student decided it would be fun to see if the bat boogie hex could be modified, so on the last day she was dealing with that.

Severus waited and waited. He knew what time the train usually came to Kings Cross and that time came and went and Poppy still wasn't there. The longer Severus had to wait, the more annoyed he got.

Finally, Poppy rushed into the room.

"Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't get away."

Severus didn't feel like talking. He was already an half an hour late picking up the boys, and the last thing he wanted to hear was some excuse. He just nodded and walked out of the room. Once he was outside, Severus apparated to the station and headed towards the luggage gate.

Walking towards the gate, he recognized his godson by his blonde hair. A small smirk graced the dour potion master's lips as he continued his trek, but that smile didn't last, as he didn't see a messy black haired boy over there.

"Dragon," Severus called out.

Draco turned and walked towards his godfather.

"Where's Potter?"

"Potter? Why would you be looking for him?" Severus didn't miss the hint of disgust in Draco's tone.

"He's staying with us per the Headmaster's orders. I sent you both a note to be here."

Draco's face stayed the same but inside he was fuming. They were supposed to house Scar-head. This was suppose to be his time with his godfather. Well, one thing crossed his mind, he really didn't have much to worry about now that Potter was gone.

Severus looked at his godson, narrowing his eyes. He could see the boy had something on his mind, but didn't know what. He expected his godson to start fussing when he found out that Potter was staying with them the summer, but he didn't show any emotion.

Severus walked around the luggage gate seeing if there was any trace of Potter. After being annoyed at St. Mungo's and now not seeing Potter, his patience was at an end.

"Did you see Potter at all?" Severus asked, walking back over to his godson.

"I saw him leave with his friends," Draco responded. "Maybe he just ignored the note."

Draco knew his godfather wasn't on speaking terms with the blood traitors or the mudblood's family, so he didn't think that he would follow up on it.

"That blasted boy," Severus fumed. "Fine, if he wants to stay with his friends, then so be it. Let's go."

Severus walked out of the station, Draco walking behind him, a small smile on the blonde-head boy's face.

Severus held out his arm, and Draco grabbed hold without being order to, and just like that the two Slytherins were gone.

_0000_0000_00000_00000_00000_0

Harry woke up, laying on a thin mattress. His head felt heavy and his neck was stiff. Out of habit, he tried to reach up towards his face, but found that his hands were tied across his chest to the opposite post at the head of the mattress. It was an uncomfortable way to lay. Along with the stiffness of his neck, his shoulders were aching in this position. He looked around the room he was in, but because he didn't have his glasses on he really couldn't make out much of the room. He heard the door open. His breath caught in his throat as the footsteps were coming closer towards him. He could see a blurry figure. This person coming towards him was just as big as his Uncle Vernon.

"I see you're awake, Beautiful."

Harry recognized the voice as the same one that held him when he was taken. He felt a dip in the mattress when the man sat down. Harry tried to move as far away from his captor as he could. Those movements were not much since he was tied up.

"You know," the gravelly voiced man said, carding his fingers through Harry's hair. "You could bring in some pretty good money."

Harry tried to move his head so that the man wasn't touching him, but he couldn't move much.

"But I think I'll just keep you for myself."

"Le'v m' 'lone," Harry slurred, trying to move his head away from the man's touch. "Don' t'ch m'."

"Well, aren't you feisty," the man laughed. "Oh yeah, you're going to be so much fun."

"No! Stay 'way from me." Harry struggling increased more as the drugs were leaving his system.

"Shh sh," he shushed, soothingly, wiping the stray tears that were leaving Harry's fearful eyes, with his thumb.

Harry's heart was beating so fast and hard, he thought it would come from his chest. He didn't like the way this man talked to him or what he called him. He was uncomfortably close to Harry and he didn't like that the man kept touching him. As much as Harry wished that he was away from the Dursleys and even the thought of spending the summer with his Potions Professor would be a whole lot better than where he was now.

Later that night, the large man walked out of the room, fixing his clothes, shutting the door behind him, closing out and silencing the sobs of the small broken teen inside.

_00000_0000_0000_0000_000_0000_00_

It had been two weeks since the train dropped off the children at Kings Cross station. Draco and Severus had worked themselves into a routine. They would get up and have breakfast together. Severus insisted that one should be dressed and presentable at breakfast. After their morning meal, Severus would either go to his lab and brew potions, or go to his study and work. Draco would work on his summer homework or take a morning walk. Draco would have lunch alone in his room, as Severus usually didn't eat lunch most of the time, since he would often be at a crucial part of his brewing and couldn't leave. At dinner, it was pretty much the same as breakfast. They would dine together and then have tea in his study while they either read or played a game of chess. This was working out to be a wonderful summer, Draco thought. No Potter. No Potter. No Potter.

Severus and Draco were sitting in the study. They had just finished their dinner and were playing chess, when the floo flared.

"Who on earth could that be?" Severus pondered, as he walked to his office to see who was calling.

"Severus, oh, please, be there." Molly's panicked voice came through the flames.

"Molly," Severus said, kneeling down in the hearth. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Harry?"

"Potter?! I haven't seen Potter all summer."

Molly's head vanished from the flames, crying. Severus didn't like this. Something was wrong. If Molly was wondering where Potter was, something is definitely wrong. Severus stood up, through some powder in the flames and called out, "Weasley residence."

Severus vanished in the flames and stepped through to the Weasley's living room. What he saw, he couldn't believe. Molly was sitting on the small couch sobbing into her apron. Granger and the youngest Weasley were sitting on the bottom of the steps holding each other. Arthur was pacing back a forth. Severus walked over to Arthur.

"What is going on?"

"Harry's missing."

"What? What do you mean, missing? He left the station with you."

"No, he didn't." Arthur shook his head, looking at the Potion Master, confused. "When we left, he was still at the station."

"Oh, Harry," Molly sobbed. "We should've stayed, Arthur. We should have stayed with him."

Arthur walked over to the sofa, sat down and wrapped his arms around his wife as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Why did you contact me?" Severus asked.

"Albus told us to," Arthur said, slightly rocking back in forth trying to comfort his weeping wife. "He told us this evening that Harry was supposed to be with you."

"He wasn't at the station when I arrived. I left him a note saying where to wait for me. When I didn't see him, I thought he was with you."

"You were sure he was with us? Why?" Arthur asked.

Severus blinked, then without another word, he headed straight for the floo, threw down some powder and called out, "Prince Manor."

Severus walked out of his office and towards the study. He saw that it was empty and headed towards his godson's room.

"Dragon," Severus called out.

Draco came out of his room and looked at his godfather.

"So who was calling this late at night?"

"You saw Harry leave the train station?"

"Yes, Uncle Sev," Draco shrugged. "I saw him with the blood traitors and the mudblood."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Severus rebuked. "You know I don't allow that kind of talk in my house."

"Sorry, Godfather." Draco's voice was void of any emotion. "But that's what I saw. When they left, Harry was gone."

Draco turned and walked away. Severus narrowed his eyes, looking at his godson's receding back. One thing that years of spying has shown Severus, he knew when he was being lied to. And as long as he's known his godson, he had never lied to him. He'd lied to his parents, his teachers, his caretakers, but never to Severus, until tonight.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_000_000_

Two weeks. Harry had been locked in that room for two weeks. He would get fed once a day. But that wasn't the only thing that happened when he came in the room. Harry tried fighting it, but the results would always be the same.

"Fighting makes it more enjoyable for me," the gravely man chuckled while holding Harry's legs down on the bed.

He didn't like it. No matter how many times it happened it hurt every time. As the days passed, he started to wonder if anyone would notice that he was missing. Would anyone care that he wasn't around? As the days continued, the answer he was starting to come up with was a resounding no. No one cared. No one was looking. Harry was all alone.

On this day, like all the others, Harry woke up in pain. He tried to stretch through the searing pain that was in his shoulders and lower back. With his arms now tied above his head, it made his position very painful when left for a long period of time. Harry had no idea what time it was, let alone what day it was. But he did know that it was too early for the bastard (something Harry started calling him in his head) to come in the room. He lay there on the ratty mattress, trying to block out the pain. He'd been practicing meditating since that first horrific night. He remembered his Professor's instructions as well as his remark about his emotions.

They will not win. He will not win, thought Harry through shuttered breathing.

" _Control your emotions. Discipline your mind."_

Professor's voice came through clear as day in his mind. And he remembered one of the lessons he had.

" _Now Harry," Severus said as soon as Harry walked into the classroom. "Today I will attempt to teach you that Occlumency doesn't have to be just about blocking someone out. It can also be effective in keeping something in. You, Potter, have the uncanny ability to show your feelings on your face. You are very easy to read. To be a true Occlumens you must change that. Never let your enemy know what you are thinking."_

" _Yes, sir," Harry said._

" _Now, last week we discussed and demonstrated the ability of the wall in your mind. Have you been practicing?"_

 _Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."_

" _Very good."_

 _Harry looked at his Professor while he talked. These lessons were so much better than before. He felt he was actually learning something. Severus continued to lecture and demonstrate to show Harry how to hide his emotions._

Harry remembered that lesson and started apply those rules and applications that Professor Snape showed him in his lessons. So after that first night, Harry began working on his emotional barrier.

" _Control your emotions. Discipline your mind."_

The first couple of nights were very difficult. Being raped every night made it all the more harder, but Harry was determined to survive this no matter what. By the end of the first week, Harry pulled all his emotions behind his mental wall.

" _Control your emotions. Discipline your mind."_

All his hurt. All his pain. Everything was placed it behind the wall in his mind. The only voice he could hear. The only voice that mattered to Harry Potter was the voice of his Potions Professor.

" _Control your emotions. Discipline your mind."_

That bastard could do whatever he wanted to Harry, but it would not show on Harry's face.

_00000_00000_00000_00000_00000_0_

Severus returned back to the Burrow. Molly calmed down to where she wasn't crying, but she was still distraught. She was leaning on her husband's shoulder. Severus walked over to Arthur.

"Come with me," Severus ordered.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking up at Severus.

"King's Cross Station. It's the last place Potter was. We'll start there."

Arthur nodded, kissed his wife on the cheek and walked out the house with Severus right behind him. The two men apparated to the train station and went to the luggage gate. The two men searched and searched.

"Severus, what are we looking for?" Arthur asked after a few minutes.

"Anything out of place," Severus answered.

Looking around the luggage corral, something caught the spy's keen eye. He knelt down and reached under the small shelf and pulled out the slender stick made of holly. Potter's wand.

"Found something."

Arthur walked over to Severus as he stood. Severus turned around with the object in his hand.

"Something's really wrong," Arthur declared, when he looked at the familiar wand in Severus' hand. Severus just looked at the wand.

What is really going on here? Severus thought.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has followed, favored and reviewed my story.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie :)**

 ** _Please follow my Mandancie pages on Facebook and Tumblr_.**


	4. Grieving

To all my readers, I'm sorry if you think this is a much deserve update, but I wanted to let you know that I will be putting my stories on hiatus for a while. On Sunday, August 16, my husband of 19 years passed away. Please keep me and my family in your thoughts and prayers. I will make this promise that I will not abandon these stories, I just need time to grieve.

Many hugs and kisses to you all

Mandancie :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: I cannot express the humbled appreciation I have for you all during this time in my life. Your condolences and prayers really touched my heart. The support that was shown to me from you all was nothing short of amazing and you really made me feel loved.**

 **I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warnings: Please pay attention to the warning/triggers in the first chapter. Nothing Graphic!**

 **Chapter 4**

Harry lay in the bed. He worked and worked on his meditation so that he wouldn't show any emotion on his face. The bastard would come in and do what he wanted and nothing would show on Harry's face. The bastard was getting more and more annoyed. His beautiful wasn't reacting like he did when he first arrived. The tears had stopped. The crying and moaning were no more. Harry had a continual blank stare on his face. It didn't matter if the bastard came and fed him or raped him; Harry's expression did not change.

The bastard came out of the room, fixing his clothes. He slammed his fist against the door jam. He was angry. No longer was he hearing the desired sounds coming from his beautiful anymore. It had actually been almost three days since he had received any response from his small captive. And it didn't matter what he did now, his beautiful would not make any noise. He speculated that maybe if he stopped feeding the boy, that would garner a response, but he quickly changed his mind on that, for the boy was already small and he didn't want him to loose anymore weight. The bastard would figure out something.

_00000_00000_00000_00000_00000_0_

Severus and Arthur were completely surprised at finding Harry's wand. Severus looked around and something caught his eye. Something that might just help figure out what truly happened when Harry was waiting two weeks ago.

"Now, Arthur," Severus said, getting Arthur's attention away from the wand in his hand. "I've heard of your fascination towards muggle devices. I'm going to need you to curb that desire now."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Ford Angela, I know you tinkered with it to make it fly. It was all over the papers. But what I know now, there may be a way to see what happened two weeks ago and I need you to focus on the matter at hand and not get excited when you see how."

Arthur was getting offended at the way the Potion Professor was talking to him. Anger beginning to show on his face.

"How dare you?" Arthur growled.

"We do not have time for this. There may be a way to see what happened two weeks ago. It is a muggle technology that can be seen, and I want to make sure that you will not lose focus." Severus was not deterred from the anger of his companion.

Knowing that whatever Severus had in mind was going to possibly get them closer to know what happened to Harry, Arthur nodded.

"Good. Now, there is a device that should have recorded what happened. The question is, will they still have the last two weeks on file?"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur's curiosity was piqued.

"Over there. There is a small black bulb hanging from the ceiling there is a camera in there."

Arthur looked at the small bulb then back to the Professor, bewildered.

"How do you know?"

"It may come to a great shock to you, but I was raised in the muggle world," Severus sighed, walking towards the camera. Arthur followed. "So there are many technologies that I am aware of."

"If we're being recorded, then wouldn't it be more public about witches and wizards? Wouldn't our world be at risk?"

"Well," Severus narrowed his eyes at the small bulb and then started looking around. "I do have a theory or two about that. One, the entrance to the platform is actually in what is known as a blind-spot. Two, the apparation point is also in a blind-spot. The other theory is that whoever crafted this was either magical or a squib to make sure that those two points were not seen."

"So how will we be able to see what, if anything, is one those cameras?"

"We need to find a security guard."

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0_

The bastard sat at the table contemplating on how he was going to coax those sweet sounds from his beautiful again. His last resort was doing what was originally intended for his beautiful, but the thought of selling him to become a sex slave was too depressing for the gravely man. He knew that his treasure, laying in the bed in the other room, was to be revered and respected. He was not just some piece of meat that could be thrown away as soon as they were finished with him. No, his beautiful needed all the fine things. And he was the one to give it to him.

It had been three days since he heard his beautiful's voice and he had to figure out how he could change that. Then it came to him. How could he have been so selfish? That's what he needed to do.

Later that night, the gravely man walked into his beautiful's room. A smile graced his lips as he looked at the prone body on the bed. The anticipation of hearing his beautiful's voice again made his stomach knot and jitter. He knew he would have to calm himself down if he wanted to last throughout the night. He walked over towards the edge of the bed and sat down. He leaned over a kissed the boy on the temple. The only reaction from the boy was the automatic blinking for being so close to his eye.

"Tonight, we are going to have so much fun," he said.

Harry's face was still blank. His breathing controlled. All Harry wanted to concentrate on was his Professor's words. _Control your emotions. Discipline your mind._

But tonight, the resolve he build was going to be put to the test.

"I realized that I haven't let you have any fun," he said, stroking the boy's hair. "Well tonight you will see how much fun this really is, and you will enjoy it."

The next morning, the gravely man with a sated look, his face covered in a sheen afterglow of what transpired the night before, walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

In the room, Harry laid on the bed, tears streaming down the sides of his face. His body shook with silent sobs, as a whole new level of humiliation and disgust filled his body. The wall he built came crumbling down throughout the night. That bastard took it to a whole new level of degradation. Something that Harry wouldn't soon forget.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_00_

Severus and Arthur found the security office. Wanting to keep a low profile, they had cast a disillusionment charm on themselves before their trek. When they got to the door, Arthur cast a silent unlocking charm on the door and Severus, with the wave of his wand, put the guards inside the office to sleep.

Walking towards the monitors, Severus looked on to see which one over oversaw the luggage gate. Not taking long to find it, the Potion Master began looking for the device to look at past images. While the images on the screen was going backwards going to the date in question, Severus looked over at Arthur. He thought for sure he would have to reign in the other wizards enthusiasm for muggle devices, but no, Arthur was right beside Severus looking at the screen. Arthur knew what was important and that was finding out what really happened to Potter.

Putting his attention back on the screen, Severus stopped the images right when Harry was sitting alone in the luggage gate.

"It looks like Harry got your note," Arthur stated, not really looking for a response. Not that Severus responded.

The two wizards continued looking at the screen. They watched as Harry walked around looking for something. Then they saw a man walk up from behind Harry and grab him, as well as two others coming into the picture.

"Merlin help us," Arthur sighed as they watch as the man that grabbed Harry stick something into the child's neck.

Both men watched the abduction of Harry Potter. Both men were beyond angry. But there was something that Severus saw that was off to the bottom corner of the screen. Something that made his blood boil under his skin. There at the bottom of the screen was the tell tale signs of a particular blond headed boy that was currently staying with the Professor.

Draco witnessed the entire abduction. Severus knew he was going to have to get to the bottom of this.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has favored, followed and reviewed my story.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie :)**

 **Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook and Tumblr.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

After Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley left, Hermione decided to head home. She had stayed with the Weasleys for a week, but she knew she was expected home. Once she finished packing her satchel, she said her goodbyes. The last one she walked to was Mrs. Weasley.

"Please keep me informed," Hermione pleaded, as she hugged the Weasley matriarch.

"I will, sweetie," Molly promised, her voice thick from tears.

Hermione was happy that her parents allowed their fireplace to be connected to the Floo network. It made it so much easier for her to get back and forth. Especially towards the end of the summer when she would stay the last few days and catch the train with the Weasleys.

Walking over to the hearth, Hermione gathered some Floo powder and called out, "Granger residence" before disappearing in a set of green flames.

Stepping out of the fireplace, Hermione was greeted by her mother.

"Hello sweetie," Jean Granger said, hugging her daughter.

"Hi, mum." Hermione gripped the back her her mother's blouse as she held on to her mother.

Feeling her little girl tensing in her arms, Jean tighten her hold of her daughter.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Harry's missing." Hermione's resolve completely gone, tears began flowing from her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie," Jean kissed the top of her daughters head. "Do you know anything about where he is?"

Hermione just shook her head in her mother's arms. Jean knew that as distraught as she was she would not get and answer to her questions so she just continued to hold her weeping daughter until she calmed down.

Later that night, Hermione and her mother were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea when Mr. Granger came into the house carrying the days post and paper. He put the paper and mail on the table and kissed Hermione on the crown of her head and then lightly kissed his wife on the lips. Hermione smiled at the show of affection that her parents displayed and looked down. Looking at the paper, she quickly grasped it and read the headline.

 **~~~A~~~**

 **Still in search of missing child**

 _ **It has been two weeks and the Bobbies are still stumped in finding out who the child was that was abducted two weeks ago. We at the paper have just received a snap shot from the surveillance tape at Kings Cross Station. We are asking the populace for any information as to who this child is in the picture to please contact the Bobbies...**_

 _ **~~~A~~~**_

Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. Her hands were gripping the paper so hard that it was crinkling in her hands. She didn't even hear her parents trying and failing to get her attention. She only saw that still picture from the camera. Even though it was grainy and a little washed out, she could make out that it was Harry.

Once her she got movement back to her limbs, she quickly got up, rushed out of the kitchen and headed for the fireplace. Not paying attention to her parents exclamations, she threw the powder into the floo and quickly blurted out the Weasley's name before vanishing in a green flame.

She stepped through the hearth surprising everyone in the room. Evidently, Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley were back for they were talking to Mrs. Weasley when Hermione emerged from the floo.

"Hermione," Molly squeaked in surprised, seeing the child return. "What are you doing? What's wrong?" Molly quickly asked, noticing the pale look that Hermione had.

"I think I know who might have took Harry," Hermione proclaimed. Her voice thick with emotion.

Severus walked over to the shocked Gryffindor and saw the paper that she was clutching in her hand. Trying to pry the paper from her hand took some doing. Severus, with a gentle nature that no one knew he possessed, gripped the young girl's wrist and slowly pried her fingers from around the paper. She looked up at her Professor with weary eyes, not believing what she was seeing. So much had happened in the past few minutes that she couldn't believe that the scariest Professor in the history of Hogwarts was being so gentle with her.

Once Severus retrieved the paper from Hermione's hand, still holding to her wrist with one hand, he put the paper under his arm and fished a calming draught out of his pocket and handed it to the young witch. Gently urging her to drink, she did and began to calm.

"Molly," Severus voice was low and soothing. "I think Ms. Granger may need some hot chocolate to completely calm down from her state of shock."

Severus looked over at the Weasleys and saw that Molly too had the same look of shock on her face as Hermione.

"Molly." Severus said with a little more force to bring her out of her thoughts. "Bring hot chocolate for everyone."

Molly blinked a couple of time as if trying to process what she had just witnessed, but did as she was asked. When Molly came back with the drinks on a platter, Hermione was sitting on the couch, her color still pale. Severus and Arthur were standing by the fireplace reading the paper that Hermione brought with her, looking no better than when they came back from the station. Molly set the platter down on the small table in front of the couch and sat down beside Hermione.

"Severus," Molly called out.

"The Muggles suspect that he was probably kidnapped by someone in the sex trade. They've been having problems with that for a while." Severus' voice a low growl. He threw down the paper grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fire so hard that some of the powder came back and hit Arthur in the face.

"Prince Manor," Severus growled out and disappeared.

_0000_00000_0000_00000_0000_0000_

Harry's wall was completely crumbled. Tears leaked from his eyes. In the beginning he was hoping to be rescued; now all he wanted was to just die. He didn't know if he could take one more night with the bastard. Last night was just too much. He never felt so disgusted in himself.

How could he? It was just all too much.

The one voice that made it so that he could try and forget what was happening to him each and every night was no longer the loudest voice in his head. Now all he could hear was the grunts and moans of the bastard.

Trying to block out that noise, Harry tried to concentrate on something else. Anything else. Then something popped into his head.

Harry was standing on the steps seeing Professor Quirrell standing by the mirror. Then he hears his own voice saying; "Snape was trying to save me?" After that his mind began to fill with the different times he had been in the Potion Master's presence. His heart ached more.

"Please, Professor," Harry sobbed quietly in the room, alone. "Please save me, again."

_0000_00000_0000_0000_000000_0000_00

Severus walked out of the hearth and headed straight for his lab. With determined steps, Severus went straight to his cupboard and got what he was looking for. He looked at the time and saw that it was close to dinner.

A small smirk graced his lips as he turned and walked out of the lab. His robes billowing after him. Walking towards the guest in his house, he found Draco in his room.

"Dragon," Severus voice was calm. "It's time for supper. Come."

Severus turned and left not seeing if Draco was following.

Draco got up and walked out of his room and followed his godfather to the dining room. When Draco made it to the dining room, Severus was already sitting at his usual spot and dinner was already on the table.

They ate in comfortable silence, like usual. Severus made casual glances to his godson, but did not say one word.

When they were both finished, Severus sat back in his chair, looked at his godson.

"Draco," again, Severus voice was calm, not once indicating the storm of anger that was brewing underneath. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Draco looked up smugly at his godfather.

"Potter's getting exactly what he deserves," sneered Draco.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that had reviewed, favored, and followed my story. :)**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

 **Mandancie :)**

 _ **Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook and Tumblr.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

"Draco." Again, Severus' voice was calm, not once indicating the storm of anger that was brewing underneath. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Draco looked up smugly at his godfather.

"Potter's getting exactly what he deserves," sneered Draco.

The smug look that Draco had on his face quickly went away as his eyes got uncharacteristicly large at his admission. He lowered his head. He did not mean to reveal that to anyone, especially his godfather. Looking back up to his godfather, Draco thought he saw a small hint of a smirk on his face.

" _Dragon, it's time for supper. Come."_

 _Severus turned and headed towards the dining room without looking to see if Draco was behind him. Actually Severus knew by the way Draco was on the bed that he would take a few minutes before he left his room and that was all the time that Severus needed to do what he wanted to do._

 _Once he got to the dining room, the house elves already had their dinner on the table. Severus pulled the phial out of his pocket. Uncorking it, Severus let several drops go into Draco's smashed potatoes that were on his plate. He made sure that none spilled on the steak as Severus knew that it would be noticed that something was amiss. The particular Veritaserum potion was something that Severus was trying to improvise on. It was an article in the latest Potion Journal magazine that the current Veritaserum could be countered to where the person receiving it could still lie while under it's properties. So since the beginning of this particular summer Severus had been working on different variations to the potion to see if that could be more effective. When he started this task, he did not think that his godson would be his first test subject. After seeing the surveillance video, and that Draco lied to his face, Severus knew he had to use it._

Severus sat back in his chair, wiping his mouth with his napkin while casually waving his hand. Again, his face still void of any emotion.

"Do tell, Dragon. And what is it that he deserves?"

"What he's got coming to him," Draco growled through clenched teeth.

Draco tried to get up, but noticed that he was stuck in the seat.

"What have you done?" Draco yelled.

"And what have you planned for Potter?" Severus voice was silky smooth, completely ignoring Draco's question.

"I sold him." Draco strained out, trying to keep that secret away from his godfather.

Severus looked at Draco for the first time since he started asking questions. His eyes were fiercely baring down on Draco.

"You sold him?" Severus enunciated every word. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What right did you have to sell him? To sell anyone?"

"HE THINKS HE'S SO SPECIAL!" Draco yelled, trying to pry himself off the chair to no avail. "Well, now he can be special to someone else."

Severus' arm twitched just fraction. He wanted to hex his godson to oblivion. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only thing that stayed his arm was that he needed to know where and who Draco sold Potter to.

"How much?" This time Severus was trying his best to keep his voice calm.

Draco stopped struggling long enough to glare at his godfather.

"Why are you so upset? It's just Potter. You don't like him anyway. I thought you would be proud of my initiative to get rid of the Golden Boy. I planned it perfectly. He was taken and no one knew."

Severus raised an eyebrow. Going into his robes, he pulled out a paper and placed it in front of Draco so that he could see the Headline as well as the picture.

Draco looked at the picture and couldn't help the smile to break through remembering how Potter looked when he was grabbed. Then just a quickly the smile went away. In the bottom corner of the picture, Draco could see himself standing there watching.

"How much?"

"Thirty quids," Draco sneered. "And it's all your fault."

Severus was flabbergasted at the accusation. He couldn't believe that his godson had sold Potter. Then to find out that it was for something nominal as a measly thirty quids. But what floored Severus more was that Draco had to audacity to blame him for his horrendous actions.

"My fault," Severus gasped. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"If you hadn't allowed Potter..." Draco abruptly stopped talking.

Draco knew that Snape had given him Vertiserum and that he would have to speak only the truth, but he would be damned if he was going to give in and provide a reason to why he did what he did to Potter. No, he was going to let the boy suffer his fate. Draco was going to let Potter hurt.

Severus knew Draco was fighting the serum. Draco was stubborn that way. Honestly, Severus didn't really care for Draco's reason. He really wanted to know who Draco had sold Harry to.

"Since you were paid by muggle means, it stands to reason that you sought out a muggle to do this." Severus deduced. "Who were they? And how do I find them?"

"I'll n-never t-tell you anything," Draco struggled out.

Severus knew that Draco was struggling with keeping that last particular information secret. But he knew that with the potion now in his system, Draco's resolve would not last long. Severus sat back and watched his godson. In a matter of seconds Draco told everything that Severus wanted to know. Severus now knew who had Potter and how the deal was made. When Draco finished talking, he was beet red in the face as a mixture of embarrassment and anger filled him.

Severus said nothing as he got up from the table and went to his study and used the floo yet again. This time he called Kingsley. After giving the Auror permission to come into his house to take away his godson, Severus floo'ed back to the Weasleys.

Severus stepped through to an unusually quiet house. He began to think that no one was home. Molly came out of the kitchen to see who had entered her house unexpectedly. Spotting the Potion Professor again, she mused that she had seen more of him now than during the Order meetings.

"Severus," Molly's voice was still strained from crying, but there were no tears visible on her face.

"Do forgive my intrusion," Severus said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Might I have a word with you and Arthur?"

"Uh, yes," Molly said, holding out her arm beckoning Severus forward. "I've got tea on. Let's go into the kitchen."

Severus walked into the kitchen. He knew that they need to hurry to get to Harry, but he had to explain what was going on and finding the boy would be tricky. They would first have to find the man that Draco sold Harry to. Sighing, Severus sat down at the table. Molly disappeared out of the kitchen but quickly returned with Arthur in tow.

"Severus." Arthur sat down across for him.

"I have more information about Potter's disappearance."

Molly placed a cup in front of Severus and sat down next to her husband. She could tell that Severus was flustered, which was something that she was not use to seeing. As much as she wanted to know what happened to Harry, she also knew that whatever it was it had to be bad if Severus Snape was affected by it.

Severus took a sip of the tea and looked to the two across from him. He opened his mouth and began telling the Weasleys everything that he had just learned since leaving their house. Everything that Draco let spill, Severus told. When he finished, there was no longer tea sitting at his elbow but a small tumbler of Firewhiskey. During Severus retelling, Arthur noticed some struggling with the Potion master and wandlessly summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and glasses for both of them.

"Did," Molly voice was no louder than a whisper. "Did he say why he would do this?"

Severus looked at Molly and sighed. "He blamed me. I had been secretly teaching Potter Occlumency since the before Christmas break last year. Jealousy reigned in the child's heart and blamed Potter for taking me away."

"You've been..." Arthur was flabbergasted. "Why?"

"There are a great many things that you don't know," Severus stated. "And it is best that you don't. Just leave it that I've been teaching Potter and Draco became jealous."

"So, what now?" Arthur asked.

"We need to find the man that Draco sold Potter to. If we can find him, we can find Potter."

"Sold him," Molly muttered to herself. "He sold him."

Arthur rubbed his wife's back soothingly. "We'll find him. We'll bring Harry home."

Severus nodded. "Let's go."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to all who have favored, followed and reviewed my story. :) Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all. :)**

 **Mandancie :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 7. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

Harry lay in the bed, his arms still in the same place tied to the posts above his head, tears streaming down his face nonstop. His wall that he built days ago long since tumbled down. He felt completely broken. The past two days had been nothing but torturous for him. The things that bastard did to him and made him do was just too awful. Before, he could hear his Potions professor's voice in his head and that was the source of what little sanity he thought he had left. As the last two days passed, that voice became quieter and quieter in his head.

A shiver rattled throughout Harry's body as he was uncovered and effectively unclothed. He was in only his shirt that was mid-thigh in length. After each time the bastard left him, the first thing Harry tried to do was squirm his body so that his shirt covered him, since he had no other covering.

The pain that he felt after each time was excruciating, but Harry tried to lower his shirt. After each time, his legs and hips would hurt so badly and the cramping in his shoulders didn't help either. After all the moving, trying to lower his shirt, his shoulders would then go into spasms and his hands had long since stop having normal feeling in them. They felt like thousands of small pins were pricking his hands and fingers. His fingers long since felt like they were not even a part of him anymore. He would find himself flexing his fingers even though the sensation of the pricking pins intensified just to remind himself that he still had fingers at the end of his hands.

Harry slightly turned his head to the side trying to think of something, anything, that would take his mind off of what has been happening to him for the past few weeks. His first thought went to his friends. Ron and Hermione. Would they be worried about him? Would they be looking for them? The one question that really brought more tears to his eyes: would they even know that he was missing? In the past it was always a few weeks before they would even send each other letters. It was just a few weeks into Summer holidays and they probably wouldn't even know that he was missing. It might be even a month before they knew that something was wrong. That last thought brought a shuddering sob to the surface. There would be no end to his agony. There was no light at the end of this gloomy tunnel. He was stuck with this bastard forever.

More tears streamed down his face. Then he thought of the note he got the night of the final feast. He was supposed to be staying with Professor Snape. Would he even care that he was missing? Yeah, they were starting to be more cordial towards each other, but that didn't mean that he wanted to be saddled with him all summer. Yeah, Professor Snape may have saved him in the past and even given him lessons in private. It didn't mean that he really cared about Harry.

Harry began to resign himself to believing that no one cared for him, and with everything that had happened in the past weeks, he didn't want anyone to even waste their energy on a broken souled boy. The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry snorted in disgust at the title. He was no longer that boy. All he wanted was just to die and end it all.

_0000_00000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Severus and Arthur were sitting at a cafe in the heart of London. Both men were wearing Muggle clothing. Arthur was wearing a silk shirt and slacks. His hair was slicked back. His air made him seem callous and indifferent. Severus was wearing a black suit, his hair tied back in a low ponytail. Since Severus already had the air of not wanting to be bothered by idle chatter, many people who passed the two wizards didn't give them a second glance.

While waiting, Severus thought about what had happened in the last few weeks. He remembered back when he picked Draco up from the train station. Still wanting to believe the worst of Potter, he believed Draco when he told him that Potter had left. Severus was aware that Draco knew he was not on casual speaking terms with Harry's friends or their parents. Severus should have fire-call the Weasleys, when they got home from the station, to find out if Harry was even with them. A few seconds was all that it would have taken. But he didn't.

After meeting with Kingsley earlier that morning, going over how they would go about finding who had Harry, they made arrangements to see a man, Baxter. He was a liaison with the British Intelligence that had intel on the sex trade.

Baxter was a squib, so when he was contacted and was told who he was going to meet he haste his arrival.

When Baxter showed up at the cafe, he saw the two men sitting at the table. He walked over and introduced himself. Severus made no gesture to acknowledge the man. Arthur gestured for the man to sit and they began talking.

"Okay," Baxter started. "Who are we trying to find?"

Severus pulled the paper out of his inside jacket pocket and tossed the paper in front of Baxter. Baxter blanched a little. This particular case has been bothering him for some time. Not knowing who the child was and the brutal way he was abducted had bothered him from the beginning. Baxter raised an eyebrow at the paper and looked up at the Potion master.

"Harry Potter." Severus voice lacked emotion.

Baxter's eyes widen a little then looked back down at the picture.

"Wait a minute, are you saying... are you saying that this..." Baxter stammered, pointing at the paper on the table. "This child is Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?"

"The same."

"Can you help us find him?" Arthur asked.

Baxter looked back down at the paper that had been haunting his dreams for the past two and a half weeks. Now knowing the identity of the child who was abducted didn't ease his heart as he thought it would, as he always wanted to have a name to go with the faces that haunted his dreams. But knowing that the latest abduction was the Harry Potter made him feel ten times worse than before. He had ideas at who had took him, but since it had been almost three weeks since his abduction, there was no way that they still had the child and he could be anywhere. That one thought made Baxter's stomach churn. It was most likely known that when someone was abducted the chances of finding them alive go down after the first forty-eight hours. Harry Potter had been missing for over two weeks. The chances that he was alive was slim. The chances that he was even still in England were even slimmer. So there was the more likely chance that Potter was dead, and they were recovering the child's body and not rescuing him.

"Come with me," Baxter said standing up, grabbing the paper. "We can talk more freely in my office. It is warded."

Severus and Arthur got up and followed the man out of the cafe. They walked into the British Intelligence office and Baxter led the two men to his office. Once inside, he gestured for the men to sit down as he sat behind his desk.

"Kingsley informed us," Arthur started,"that you had some idea about who the men were in the video."

"Yeah," Baxter nodded. "I have my suspicions about who those men are. I've been trying to find them for a while. Usually they are very careful not to abduct where cameras are around, but this time we got lucky. That's why we've asked the populace for help in trying to identify anyone in that picture."

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Arthur asked.

"Since we've been trying to locate the ring leader of this operation, I've built a file on the other men. I know of their identity, but we just don't know where to look." Baxter pulled a thick binder out and placed it on the table. "The problem is a lot more serious than just finding these men."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked as he leaned forward looking through the binder.

"It's been over two weeks since this has happened," Baxter sighed. "The chances that they still have Mr. Potter are slim. They never hold a child more than a couple of days before selling them into the black market."

Severus closed his eyes to try and reign in his rage. Taking deep breaths, he knew he would not rest until he got Harry home.

"How does one go about becoming a client of theirs?" Severus asked. It was the first time he spoke since identifying Harry.

"You're talking about going undercover?" Severus nodded with a single dip of his head. "But how would that work? If they already sold Mr. Potter, then going undercover wouldn't help you."

"All I need is one of them," Severus said smoothly. "Once I have one, I'll know where Harry is."

Baxter saw that there was no changing the man's mind, so he stood up.

"Give me a moment and see if we can get something put together."

Baxter walked out of the office, leaving the two wizards.

"Severus," Arthur said once Baxter left. "What are you planning on doing?"

_00000_0000_0000_0000_00000_00000_

Harry tried to get some sleep. He knew he wasn't resting much. At most he was losing consciousness, but it wasn't true sleep. He couldn't really rest. Today was strange. Today the other man came in instead of the bastard and fed him his food. The last time Harry saw this man was when they took him. He was standing in front of him. When the man fed him, he wasn't like the bastard. He didn't talk to him. Actually, it looked like he didn't even want to be in the same room as Harry. After he finished the meager meal, the man quickly rushed out of the room shutting the door behind him. Having that long of a period of not seeing the bastard was a reprieve for Harry. Since the child was taken, he knew that there were two constants that happened every day. Harry was fed in the morning, or when he thought was the morning, and the bastard would come in and stay most of the night.

Harry, finally getting some kind of rest, woke to hearing the bastard outside the door. His heart started pounding harder in his chest. He couldn't make out what was being said, but could hear the rumblings of people talking. Meaning that there were more people here. He could tell which rumbling was the bastard's but he could barely hear the other one. Harry could hear the bastard getting close, and he couldn't help the large lump of tears that began burning the back of his throat.

The door knob began to rattle and Harry watched it with fear and trepidation. He knew if the bastard was talking to someone else that it was really not going to be good when he opened the door. The one thing that kept coming into his head was that the bastard would not be alone.

When the bastard would come into the room, one of the things that he would say to his beautiful was that he would bring his friends and let them have as much fun with him as he did. That thought brought shivers down Harry's spine. It made his stomach churn in knots at the idea of someone else doing what that bastard had been doing. When the door cracked opened the first hot tear steamed down Harry's face towards the pillow. Harry watched as the bastard opened the door all the way and had that same hungry look on his face as he looked at his beautiful on the bed.

"Come in," the bastard said. "And see my beautiful. You'll have so much fun with him."

That was the last thing he said, for right after there was a huge ball of light and the bastard was thrown into the room and landed on the far wall. Harry screamed the same time the bastard hit the wall. The force of the blast made the larger man not only land by the wall but in it as well. The upper half of the man was inside the brick and mortar, while the lower half lay limp on the floor.

Harry stared at the limp form on the floor, not really believing what he was seeing.

"Sweet Merlin, help us," a man gasped in the doorway.

Harry looked over and saw two figures standing in the doorway.

"Please," Harry sobbed. His voice was hoarse and raw from non use. "Please don't hurt me."

Both men were frozen in shock of the sight of the small boy on the bed. It took a second for both of them to move towards him.

When Harry saw the blurry forms coming near him, he tried to move away, but with his arms still tied above his head, there was no place for him to go.

"Harry."

That voice, Harry thought. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be true.

The blurry man in black shook something off his shoulders and sat down on the side of the bed. Harry felt a warm jacket placed over his chest and reach his knees. The sudden warmness of the cover made Harry involuntarily sigh. Harry tensed again when he felt the other side of the bed dip as someone else sat down.

"Harry, we're going to get you out of here."

More tears began to blur Harry's vision more as he recognized the second voice as well. He felt two sets of hands untying the ropes that were around his wrists.

"Slowly." The first voice ordered.

Harry turned back to the first man and blinked the tears out of his eyes. He knew at the distance he was at he could make out features on both men faces. Harry recognized Mr. Weasley, but his shock came when he saw who the other man was; Professor Snape.

Severus put one hand on Harry's wrist and the other in his armpit. He knew that Harry had his arms up over his head for a while so blood flow was pretty much nonexistent. Arthur mimicked Severus' movements and very slowly and very painfully for Harry, they lowered his arms. Harry whimpered and sobbed as his arms were finally lowered.

"Professor," Harry whispered.

"Yes, Harry."

"You came for me. You saved me."

Severus leaned down close enough so that Harry could see him, but not invade his personal space too much. He cupped the child's cheek. His onyx eyes met Harry's tear-washed emerald eyes.

"Always."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you for reviewing, following and favoring my story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Arthur and Severus walked out of the dilapidated house. Severus had cast a feather weight charm on Harry and was now cradling the child, with his coat wrapped around him, against his chest. Arthur knew that Severus spied for the Light, but he never knew how good Severus was at what he did. Arthur witnessed first hand how convincing Severus could be. He thought back to the conversation they had with the large man in the room. The things that Severus said. The way the other man's eyes just lit behind them. Severus was truly convincing.

Arthur had a new level of respect for the Potions Master. When he first met Snape, Arthur didn't truly trust him. Severus had already been a Death Eater, and he was for a while when Arthur and he had first met. Albus was adamant that Severus could be trusted. Maybe he did let everyone know about the attempts on the Longbottoms and Potters, but there was just that small bit of doubt that he was giving Voldemort information as well. That he wasn't totally on the Light's side.

Once they were outside, Arthur and Severus walked to the alleyway, making sure that no one was around they apparted away. They landed at the edge of the Burrow. Arthur began walking, but Severus didn't move. After a few steps Arthur noticed that he was alone and turned around.

"Is everything alright, Severus?"

Severus looked at Arthur and then back down at the child in his arms.

"I think I'm going to take him back to Prince Manor. Inform Molly that's where I'll be. He will recuperate there."

"Severus, I think..."

"I don't think Harry needs everyone in his face right now." Severus cut Arthur off. What Arthur didn't know was that the mention of everyone in his face, Harry's arms tightened around the Potions master's neck. "Once he's ready to see everyone, then I will lift the wards and allow you through."

"Severus," Arthur pleaded, walking back over towards the man. "You can't handle Harry's injuries on your own."

"I won't," Severus said with finality. "Once I'm back home, I will fire-call Poppy. She will be able to come over."

"Severus," Arthur started, but was again cut off by the sudden popping sound of Severus apparating away with Harry still in his arms. Arthur stood in the yard for a few seconds and walked back into his house.

"Where is Harry?" Molly asked once Arthur walked into the house.

Molly was the only one still in the living room.

"Where is everyone?" Arthur asked instead of answering.

"I sent Hermione back home. The children are in the bed. I just came from checking on them," Molly informed him as she walked over toward her husband.

Getting closer to Arthur, Molly noticed the pale look to her husband's face.

"Arthur," Molly's voice was much softer. "Where's Severus? Did you find Harry?"

Arthur closed his eyes and wrapped his wife in his arms. Molly could feel the tense muscles in Arthur's body. Arthur leaned down and kissed Molly on the forehead.

"We found Harry," Arthur finally said after a few moments. "He's with Severus. And right now, that's where he will stay. No arguments," he quickly said when he could see it in Molly's eyes to protest.

"What happened?" Molly's voice was no louder than a whisper.

Arthur tightened the hold he had on his wife and then told her everything that happened since he and Severus left the Burrow until they returned. Muffled sobs could be heard in the room, as Arthur held his wife, cradling her head in his left hand against his shoulder, as his right arm tightened around her shoulders. Silent tears streamed down Arthur's face as he held his sobbing wife.

_00000_0000_0000_00000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Severus apparated into his pallor. He walked over towards the sofa so that he could lower Harry on it. When Harry noticed the changing position, he began whimpering in Severus' neck, tightening his hold. Severus, after finding Harry in the state he was in on that bed, really didn't have the heart to pry the child off of him. He sat down on the sofa, letting the child sit between his spread knees as to not aggravate any injuries that he had. They sat there for a few moments.

"Harry," Severus said. His voice was low, almost whispering. "I need to see to your injuries. I must fire-call Madam Pomfrey so that she can look over you."

Harry shook his head and mumbled something in Severus' neck.

Not aware that he was slightly rocking the boy in his arms, Severus tightened his hold on the boy.

"Say it again, Harry," Severus soothed. "I couldn't understand you."

Harry, not wanting to give up the warmth or darkness of where he was, slightly turned his head.

"Please, don't leave me."

"Never, Harry," Severus said. "But I can't get Pomfrey here if I'm holding you." Severus felt the shiver that racked the child's body. "I will be right here," Severus promised.

Severus felt the arms around his neck loosen. He pulled back a little and looked into the boy's face. Harry's face was red and blotchy. His tear washed emerald eyes were dull, almost lifeless. This was not the child he seen in his Potions classroom for the past five years. Harry had faced a troll, the Dark Lord thrice, a dragon, a werewolf, and Sirius Black to name a few. The child even had the audacity to hex him, be disrespectful to him, showing nothing but cheek. But there was none of that in the boy on his lap now. Harry was a broken child from whatever horror he faced for the past two weeks.

Severus silently accio'ed two heavy blankets. Severus brought Harry back to his chest, and while still having the featherweight charm on him, Severus stood back up and one-handed spread one of the blankets on the couch then laid the child down on the couch. Unlike just a few moments ago, Harry released Severus' shoulders. With the other blanket, Severus wrapped Harry, tucking both blankets around the child.

Harry let out a sigh when Snape wrapped the warm blankets around him. After wrapping the blankets around Harry's feet, he cast a warming charm on the blankets.

"Professor." Harry's voice was hoarse from disuse. Severus made no acknowledgment that he heard him, so Harry swallowed and called out again. This time there was a little more volume behind the name. "Professor." Though still no louder than a harsh whisper, but Severus heard him none the less.

Sitting down on the edge of the sofa next to Harry, Severus looked at the child.

"Thank you."

"I'll be back, Harry. I need to call Poppy."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Severus looked down at the boy for a moment before getting off the sofa and walking to the fireplace.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Poppy sat in her chair. She had been home for about two days now. Minerva was back at her home. She was released three days ago and she and Albus were taking a restful holiday in Italy. Albus promised to watch over Minerva while she recuperated before the new school year.

Poppy was relaxing in her chair when her fireplace lit up green.

"Poppy."

Poppy turned and saw that Severus' head was in the fire.

"Ah, Severus," Poppy said, walking towards the fire. "I haven't been able to get a list of which potions I'll need for the next school year."

"I'm not here for the list," Severus said. "I need you to come over."

Poppy's brow creased. "Severus, what's wrong?"

"It's Potter."

Severus' head withdrew from the fire, but the flames were still green to allow Poppy to come through to where Severus was. Poppy stood up, went to retrieve her wand from the side table where she was sitting and walked through the green flames. Stepping through, Poppy was met by Severus, who was still standing by the fireplace.

Seeing the concern on Severus' face, Poppy asked, "What's happened?"

"Potter had been missing for a little over two weeks."

"Two weeks? They haven't been out of school that long. He was on the train, wasn't he?"

Severus raised his hand to the medi-witch to stop her questioning. He then explained what happened.

"Potter was on the train, but he was kidnapped while at Kings Cross Station."

"Oh, Merlin," Poppy gasped, bringing her hand up over her mouth.

"He's here," Severus quickly said. "Arthur Weasley and I recovered him, and I brought him here."

"Where is he?"

Severus escorted Poppy to the sofa where Harry was asleep.

"Oh my," Poppy gasped. "Where was he? Who took him?" She was already pulling out her wand and casting a diagnostic charm over the child.

A parchment materialized in front of the medi-witch and potions master. Even though Severus knew what some of the aliments would be, he was still just as shocked to see the list as Poppy was.

 **Harry James Potter**

 **July 31, 1980**

 **Sexually assaulted, repeatedly**

 **Malnourished**

 **Underweight**

After talking with the man that held Harry, Severus knew that Harry was raped, but seeing it written on paper just confirmed it all the more. That bastard did more damage to the child than the Dark Lord. A part of Severus wanted to go back and do more damage to that bastard if he wasn't already dead.

Before Arthur and Severus left with Harry, Severus had gotten up from the ratty bed and walked over to the limp, hump of flesh that laid half way in the wall. Severus' eyes narrowed as he surveyed the lifeless body. He had never taken a life before. He never attended all the raids and attacks that happened when he was a Death Eater. His services were into making potions for the Dark Lord. Severus had no harsh regrets towards the vile chunk of flesh that now laid still in front of him. His disgust for the man, and he used that term loosely, only increased the more he talked. Harry calling for Severus got him out of his thoughts and focused back on the child. Now, Severus and Poppy looked down at the sleeping child.

_00000_00000_00000_0000_0000_0000_

Harry woke up with a start. He didn't know where he was. Looking around, he noticed that he was no longer in that room anymore. Out of habit, Harry flexed his fingers only to realize that they were trapped, encased within a warm blanket. Lifting his head a little, he saw that his whole body was wrapped in said blanket. Noticing that he was laying on a sofa and not a bed, Harry laid his head back down. He started to remember what happened. He remembered seeing the bastard talking to someone, then there was a flash of light and he was flying fast towards the wall. Harry could remember the sickening thudding sound when flesh hit that wall. Then he remembered his saviors, both of them. He was never so happy than he was when he saw them.

Footsteps brought Harry out of his thoughts. He automatically started tensing up as the footfalls got progressively louder and louder. A slight whimper escaped Harry's lips as the footfalls became louder.

"Oh, you're awake." A baritone voice said.

The first thing that Harry noticed was that it wasn't the bastard's gravely voice. A sigh of relief came when Harry saw the black blur coming towards him.

"Professor," Harry hoarsely whispered.

"Harry," Severus said, sitting down on the edge of the sofa next to Harry. "We couldn't find your glasses where you were." He placed a warm flannel across the boy's eyes. "Because of how bad your vision is, let this stay over your eyes to rest them."

The warm flannel was soothing over his tired eyes. Harry felt himself drifting off to sleep again. But he didn't want to sleep. Not yet. He had a question that he wanted to ask.

"Professor." Harry wanted to reach out to the man, but the blanket kept him successfully bundled up. Something that he didn't mind since he was partially naked for two weeks. Harry welcomed the comforting warmth. "How did you find me?"

"I want you to rest, now," Severus said. "You need to rest your voice and your eyes."

"Please, Professor," Harry pleaded.

"We tracked down the man that took you."

"How?"

"Harry, we will talk after you've rested and eaten." Severus placed his hand on Harry's chest.

The slight weight was calming to Harry. So much so that his breathing evened out and he surrendered to the sleep he was trying to avoid in order to ask questions.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Severus whispered. His hand still on the child's chest. "I'm so sorry."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favored and alerted this story. Please let me know what you think. :)**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 9. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

Severus walked out of the parlor after Harry fell back asleep. Walking aimlessly, Severus was deep in thought. He thought back to everything that has happened in the past three weeks. Albus told him that he was ideal to watch over Harry. Was he really? He was still having ill thoughts about the child and now for not taking the small amount of time to check and see where Harry was, he was tortured for the entire time.

Turning into his study, Severus walked behind his desk to where he had a decanter of fire whiskey. Pouring himself some of the amber liquid, he slumped down in his desk chair. Severus was taking a sip of the drink when the floo flared.

"Severus, are you there?"

"Come through, Albus," Severus called out, not getting up from his chair.

Seconds later, Albus walked through the fire.

"Ah, my boy," Albus called out when he saw Severus behind his desk. Albus walked over towards the desk and sat down across from the Potions Master. "I was informed that Harry wasn't with you."

Severus said nothing. He just looked at the Headmaster.

"What happened? He was suppose to be with you," Albus said.

"When I arrived at Kings Cross Station," Severus began after setting the glass of whiskey on his desk, "only Malfoy was there. He told me that Harry had left with the Weasley clan. I believed him." Severus shook his head at his own foolishness.

"Molly fire-called me asking where Harry was a couple of days ago. I informed her that he should've been with you."

Severus nodded. "She called me after speaking with you. That's when I learned that Harry never left Kings Cross with them."

"Harry had not been with you?" Albus asked. His voice was a little more stern.

Severus shook his head. He was about to reply when he felt the warding that he placed over Harry going off. He stood up in a rush and headed for the parlor. Albus, wanting answers, followed behind the potion master.

Albus stopped at the end of the sofa where Harry was laying, shocked at the dismal appearance of the child.

Severus was sitting on the edge of the sofa. One of his hands was over the still warm flannel over Harry's eyes and the other was on the child's chest, slightly rubbing and patting it in a soothing motion.

"It's okay," Severus murmured to the child. "You're safe now. No one will hurt you. Just rest."

Harry felt the soothing pats and rubs on his chest as he began to regain consciousness. This particular nightmare scared him more. Even though Harry knew that the bastard was dead, he could still feel the phantom touches all over him. Those beefy fingers carding through his hair. The thick pads on the man's thumbs wiping the stray tears away. Harry could even feel the bastard's breath on his cheek and neck when he would lay on top of him.

Once Harry began to wake up, the phantom feels began to dissipate and he could feel the warmth of the covers that surrounded him, the heat of the flannel over his eyes, and the voice of his Professor soothingly talking to him.

Severus stopped talking when he felt Harry turning his head towards him. Severus knew Harry was awake now. Severus leaned down until he was closer to the child's ear, but not too close to startled the child.

"Professor Dumbledore is here, Harry," Severus' voice was low and soothing. He could feel the boy tensing under his hands. "It's fine, Harry. Albus won't hurt you."

Albus was completely dumbstruck to what he was witnessing. Albus knew that Harry was upset and depressed about the passing of Sirius, but never would he think to see the child in the state he is in now. Albus didn't stay in the room. He turned and left. Harry, still feeling his Professor next to him, hearing the receding footsteps, knew that the extra person was gone from the room.

"Professor." Harry's voice was still weak and feeble.

"Yes, child," answered Severus, his full attention on the boy on his sofa. He knew he would have to talk to Albus later. Right now, Harry needed him beside him.

"Please don't send me away."

"Never, child." Harry sighed. "Are you hungry? Do you think you can eat something?"

Harry thought about it. He knew he hadn't eaten since the other man came in and fed him. He really would like to try and eat something. Harry nodded his head in response.

"I'll be back."

Severus got up and headed for his kitchen. Albus, seeing Severus walk pass the study, followed Severus into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Albus all but growled out.

Severus, having his back to Albus, sighed and turned to face his mentor. He then did the horrible task of informing the man of everything that he had learned in the past couple of days. When Severus was finished, Albus was sitting at the small table in the middle of the room truly looking his age.

"He sold him?" Albus just couldn't believe that the young Malfoy could do something so evil.

Severus had long since had a pot of soup on the stove heating up for Harry. He was now sitting down across from Albus.

"I'm sure Poppy has been here to look after Harry?" Albus asked.

"She's done a partial scan of the child."

"Why a partial?" Albus interrupted.

"Harry was extremely cold when Arthur and I got to him. Once I got him here, I placed him inside two blankets and put an advance warming charm on the blankets. When Poppy came she cast a diagnostic on the child, but only got the basic problems. It showed that he was malnourished, underweight, and was raped." The last thing was said so low Albus almost didn't hear him.

"Once the shock of what we saw on the parchment, Poppy tried to remove the blankets to get a better look at the boy. She, and later I, were met with resistance. It turned out that Harry's magic placed a cocoon of sorts around the blankets and will not let anyone touch him."

"But I saw you touching him just now."

"Yes," Severus got up and ladled the now warm soup into the awaiting bowl on the counter. "It seems that he only will allow me to come near him." Severus shook his head. "My ability to touch Harry began when he learned that it was I who was near him. He won't let Poppy near him."

"Where is Poppy, now?" Albus asked.

"She left for Hogwarts and then St. Mungo's," Severus answered. "She needed to get a rape kit together."

"But he needs to be healed," Albus argued. "From what you are telling me, there may be underlining trauma with the child."

"There is," Severus confirmed. "The diagnostic Poppy did was muted by Harry's magic. Until he can trust whomever is near him not to do what that bastard did to him for over two weeks, he won't let you near him."

Severus, now having the bowl of soup on a tray with some crackers and soft fruit, walked out of the kitchen, leaving the Headmaster alone with his thoughts.

"Harry," Severus called out, once he was in the parlor. Not wanting to scare the boy, Severus called out his name again. He could see slight movement coming from the couch, letting him know that Harry was still awake.

Severus put the tray down on the side coffee table and sat back down on the edge of the couch.

"Harry, I'm going to have to feed you."

Harry quickly shook his head. "I want to do it myself," Harry said with a whispered voice.

Severus nodded, then said, "I'll be back."

Harry felt his professor move from the sofa and leave. Knowing he would soon be eating, Harry started moving his arms that were still under the warm covers. They felt so weak. In the back of his mind, Harry knew he probably wouldn't be able to hold anything, but he was determined not to be fed, so he moved his arms while flexing his fingers in the limited space.

Severus came back with several pillows under his arms.

"Harry," Severus said, sitting back down. "I'm going to prop you up so that you can feed yourself, but I'll have to hold the bowl for you."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"Please, take the flannel off."

Severus waved his hand over the flannel before removing it. Harry blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes from being in complete darkness. The room wasn't brightly lit. There were soft shimmering lights coming from the small lamps that were around the room. Harry couldn't see clearly, but his eyes did feel a little better than they did when he first got here.

Severus opened the flannel that was over Harry's eyes and laid it across his chest just under his neck. Propping the child with several pillows so that he was on an incline, Severus brought the bowl closer to Harry.

"Harry," Severus' voice was low and soothing. "If you are to do this, you are going to have to release your magic around the blanket."

Harry's brow furrowed. My magic, Harry wondered.

"I'm not doing anything, Professor," Harry whispered.

Severus slowly reached up, letting his hand be slow and deliberate. Harry watching the professor's hand. Severus took the blanket in his grip and tried to tug at it. Harry could feel the Professor's hand, but saw that the blanket didn't move anywhere.

Harry was surprised at what he was seeing, but before he could say anything, Severus quickly spoke.

"You're magic is protecting you. The only way for it to stop is for you to truly believe that you are safe. Right now, you do not. And that is fine."

"Sir," Harry lowered his head. "You saved me."

"Yes."

"You stopped him from hurting me," stated Harry.

"Yes."

"You killed him," he stated again. This time Severus said nothing. "You have been protecting me since I started Hogwarts. I know I am safe with you."

Severus again said nothing. With his hand still gripping the blanket, he began slowly lowering the warm blanket from Harry's chest. Harry slowly brought his hands up, bending his elbows. Severus finally got a good look at the child's wrists. They were bruised and chaffed from the rope that had been around them.

Harry slowly lifted his hand towards the spoon only to drop the spoon the instant his fingers gripped around it. Harry tried again, accomplishing the task of scooping the soup onto the spoon only to spill it on the flannel that Severus placed on the boys chest under his neck. Harry sighed. He didn't want to be fed, but it was looking that if he wanted to eat it would be the only way.

Severus removed the bowl from in front of Harry and replaced it with the bowl of cut up soft fruit. A ghost of a smile came across Harry's lips and he reached for a cut up piece of melon. This time succeeding, popping the fruit into his mouth, Harry gave a contented sigh as he sucked on the sweetness of the melon. It was the first fresh food that he put in his mouth since the end of year feast at Hogwarts. The juices of the melon actually soothed Harry's throat that he was almost grinning.

Severus watched the child as he reached for another piece of fruit and again popped it into his mouth. While holding the fruit bowl in one hand, Severus transfigured Harry's soup bowl into a cup and the spoon into a straw. Severus understood the reasons that Harry wanted to feed himself, seeing what a day consisted of from that bastard's mind. Removing the bowl of fruit from Harry after seeing the child take his fourth piece of fruit, he reached for the now transfigured cup and straw and brought it closer to Harry.

Harry looked at the now cup of soup and back up to his Professor. A true smile came across the boys face. This time with both hands Harry reached for the cup. With Severus' hand still on the cup, Harry brought the cup towards him and moved the straw so that it would be at his lips, and the child leisurely drank the soup from the cup.

The soup had to be the best thing he had tasted. Not only did the warmth of the soup help with his throat, but he could feel the warmth spreading throughout his body. The more he drank the warmer he was feeling from the inside out. By the time he was half way finished, he could truly feel the warmth goodness in his toes.

Severus knew that Harry really needed medical attention and very soon. So breaking the comfortable silence that was between them while Harry ate he said, "Harry, will you allow Poppy to check you?"

Harry was about to protest when Severus continued.

"Harry, there may be underlining damages that he did to you. You need to be checked out."

Harry was about to say something when again Severus cut him off.

"I will not leave your side. I will be with you during the entire exam."

Harry, not taking his eyes off of his Professor, swallowed and asked, "Promise?"

"I promise, Harry," Severus declared.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favored, and followed my story. :)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A special thank to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 10**

Poppy gathered everything from St. Mungo's and the Infirmary at Hogwarts. She floo'ed home first. She knew that Severus' fireplace had wards set upon it, so she knew she would have to contact him first before coming over. Walking towards the fireplace again, Poppy thought about the way Harry looked when she saw him the day before. He was not the same boy she saw when they helped Minerva to the Infirmary just days before the end of the semester. Her heart ached for the boy. Whatever he had been through was so traumatizing that his magic was lashing out.

Taking a deep breath, Poppy roused herself from her musing and threw a pinch of powder in the fire.

"Severus," she called out.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

Harry was still laying on the pillows that Severus had placed behind him so that he could feed himself. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. Severus was sitting on the edge of the couch next to Harry, when the fire turned green.

"Severus."

Harry jumped a little from the voice. Severus patted Harry's arm to comfort him and then stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"Yes, Poppy."

"I have everything."

"Come through." Severus stood by the fire and waiting for Poppy to make her way through. He held out his hand for her as she came.

"Has he eaten?" Poppy asked. Her voice was soft and low.

Severus nodded. With his hand on her arm, Severus escorted Poppy over to the sofa where Harry was.

"Harry," Severus said. "Madam Pomfrey is here. Would you allow her to fully check you?"

Harry knew that Madam Pomfrey was coming, and that she was going to check him out, but the idea of anyone knowing what all happened while he was with that bastard was just too much. His breathing started to become erratic and shallow. Severus sat down next to Harry and placed his hand on the child's chest.

"Calm down, Harry," Severus soothed. He could feel the child's magic around him. "I will not leave you. You will be safe. I promise. But you need to calm down."

Harry's eyes opened and looked at his professor. Tears pooling in his eyes. Raising his arms just a little, Harry wanted to grip Snape's arm and hold on, but the weakness in his hands, he couldn't.

Poppy sat down on the coffee table next to the sofa.

"Harry," Poppy said. "I know you're scared. And you have every right to be. It's alright. But I must make sure that I can heal whatever he did to you. I must check you. Please, Harry."

Harry looked over at the Matron, biting his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed, tears streaming down the side of his head towards the pillow. "You won't tell anybody?"

"Nothing that you don't want me to," Poppy promised.

"You won't leave me?" Harry asked, looking at Severus.

"I'll be right here."

Harry nodded.

"You remembered what I said earlier? You have to allow Poppy to touch you," Severus said. "Will you trust her?"

Harry, trying to calm down, closed his eyes and nodded.

"Harry," Poppy said in a soft, soothing manner. "I will let you know everything that I will do, so that there will be no surprises. Okay?"

Harry nodded, again.

"Okay, Harry." Poppy put the items that she had on the table beside her. "I want to take a look at your wrists. Will you let me look at them?"

Harry closed his eyes again and nodded. He extended his arm out one at a time so that Poppy could get a better look at them. She lightly brushed her fingertips over the chafed, abused skin. While holding the small fragile wrist in her one hand, she went in her bag and pulled out some cream and began applying its contents on the child's wrist. While she worked on the one wrist, Severus took some cream out and began on the other one.

Poppy noticed that Harry didn't flinch when Severus began, but then again, Severus was the only one that could get close to Harry without the child's magic pulling him away.

After they were finished applying the cream, Poppy knew she would have to do the most uncomfortable and embarrassing part. She would have to check him for soft tissue tears and infections.

"Okay, Harry," Poppy praised. "You are doing good. Now, we are going to have to get to the hard part. I'm going to have to check you."

"Huh," Harry said, trying to sit up, but Severus had his hand on his chest keeping him laying down.

"Harry," Severus soothed.

"Harry," Poppy said in the same soothing manner. "You were raped, repeatedly. I need to check you to make sure he heal properly."

"Can't you just cast a diagnosis and see?" Harry voice was panicked.

"Harry," Poppy soothingly said. "The way your magic is I cannot just cast a diagnostic charm on you. I have to physically see what was done. The only thing the diagnostic charm will tell me is what I already know; you were raped. I'm so sorry, Harry. It's the only way."

Harry cried. For two weeks, he was exposed and brutalized in the worse way. The last thing he wanted was to have to be put in the position to be exposed again. He knew deep down that Madame Pomfrey would never hurt him. He knew that Professor Snape would never hurt him, but for them to see him truly vulnerable was just too much. Harry just cried.

Poppy, trying to hold back her own tears, got up and went to the end of the sofa where Harry's feet were. Severus stayed where he was. He focused his attention on Harry and let Poppy do her work.

Releasing the charm over the blankets, Poppy lifted the top cover and folded it up towards Harry's waist. Harry started trembling.

"Okay Harry." Poppy's voice was thick with emotion. "I will try to make this as quick as I can." She patted Harry's ankle.

Severus just leaned down a little and combed his fingers through Harry's hair in a soothing motion, trying to calm him down.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Arthur hadn't been able to sleep much less rest since he and Severus picked up Harry from that dilapidated house. So much was nagging in the back of his mind. Arthur thought about the way Severus acted when they met with the man who was holding Harry. Severus was good. Really good. Almost scary, how he could persuade the man to trust him so readily. Then he thought about the man. How could he do something so despicable? Arthur couldn't fathom the mindset of that man. And that man truly believed what he was doing wasn't wrong. Just thinking about that man made bile rise up in the back of Arthur's throat.

Walking through the house, Arthur stopped at the twins' room and peeked inside. He looked at his sons. They were peacefully asleep in their beds. His twins, the two terrors that made it possible that he never had a dull day. A sad smile graced the elder Weasley's lips as he looked at his twins and then closed the door. He made his way up to the top floor, where his youngest son was sleeping.

Arthur cracked the door and saw that Ron was under the duvet.

"Dad," came a whispered voice from inside the room.

"Ron," Arthur whispered. "You're suppose to be asleep."

"Can't sleep," Ron said, sitting up in the bed. "Worried about Harry. Did you find him?"

Arthur came inside the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, we found Harry."

Ron's eyes brightened at the thought that his best mate was found.

"When can I see him? Is he here?" Ron was fully awake now. He was about to get out of the bed, but Arthur put his hand up stopping Ron where he laid.

"Harry is safe, but he needs to heal first before he can have visitors," Arthur explained.

"But Harry's my best mate," Ron rationalized. "I should be there with him."

"Son, trust me," Arthur stopped Ron's rant. "Harry needs to heal and recuperate before he can see anyone. Now, I want you to try and get some sleep."

Arthur put his hand on Ron's shoulders and gently, but firmly, laid Ron back down on the bed and did something he hadn't done since before Ron first went to Hogwarts. He tucked his son in.

"Dad, is Harry okay?" Ron asked.

"He will be, but he needs to rest and heal before we can see him. Trust me, son."

"Good night, dad."

"Good night, son."

Arthur got up and walked out of the room.

_0000_0000_0000_000

Harry was back under the covers. It was up to his chin again. Severus had put the warm flannel back over the child's eyes, but there was still tear tracks noticeable on his face. Severus leaned down and whispered into Harry's ear before getting up. Poppy had already left the room, leaving them alone.

Severus walked into the kitchen and found the matron sitting at the table with her head buried in her cupped hands. Her shoulder were slightly shaking from sobbing. Severus didn't say anything. He just walked over to the stove and put the kettle on. While the water was boiling, he walked over to the table and put his hand on her shoulder.

After a few seconds of her trying to collect herself, she lowered her hands and looked up at Severus. Severus sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," Poppy said.

"Don't apologize. There is nothing for you to be sorry about."

"Poor Harry," Poppy said, shaking her head, trying to stop more tears from spilling.

"Is there anything that I need to continue now?" Severus asked.

Poppy shook her head.

"I didn't want to put Harry through having to go through that again, so there is a charm on the antibiotics so that it is timed released. It would only have to be administered once. It was so traumatic for Harry to go through that." She shook her head remembering the cries and screams from the child. "I didn't want to put Harry through that again. As for the sutures for the tears, they are a special kind. Once the swelling goes down and the tears heal, the sutures will dissolve."

Severus nodded, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The last thing he wanted was to have to put Harry through that again. Hearing the child's whimpering and sobbing was just a little too much for the Potions master to take.

The whistle from the kettle brought both of them out of their thoughts. Severus got up and poured two cups of tea.

"Professor."

It wasn't a loud call, but in the quiet of the house it could be heard. Severus put the kettle down and rushed out of the kitchen, Poppy right behind him.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry cried. "What's wrong with me?"

"Harry," Severus soothed as he sat down on the edge of the sofa. "Calm down. I'm right here."

"Why?" Harry asked, sobbing. "Professor, what's wrong with me?"

Severus pulled Harry towards his chest and wrapped his arms around the child. Poppy stood in the doorway watching, her hand over her mouth, and the tears that she so desperately wanted not to fall began spilling as she listened to the despondent cries of a small child that should not have gone through what he did.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! :) Please leave a review, letting me know what you think. :)**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: Happy New Year! :)**

 **Chapter 11**

It had been a long day. Severus and Poppy were sitting in the kitchen. Neither one spoke. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Poppy had just shed her last tears. It had been a very emotional morning. Harry was currently in a room. Severus had carried Harry up to his room and placed him in his bed. After Harry's breakdown, Severus didn't want Harry to stay on the sofa any longer.

Severus thought back to the child's cries. The guilt that Severus was feeling was almost palpable. All it would have taken was a floo call. Just one call to see. No. He still believed the worse of Harry and now Harry was scarred, maybe beyond repair.

" _What's wrong with me?" Harry cried._

" _Shh," Severus soothed as he held the child in his arms. "There is nothing wrong with you."_

 _Harry just nodded against Severus' chest._

" _My magic," Harry sobbed, clutching Severus' robes as if his life depended on it._

" _What about your magic?" Severus asked._

" _It didn't protect me," Harry said, pulling away from Severus but not letting him go. "I didn't want it. I hated it."_

" _Of course you hated it," Severus agreed. "No one is blaming you, Harry. That man hurt you."_

" _But my magic didn't protect me from him. I couldn't stop him," Harry pushed Severus away, but in his weakened state, he only was able to slightly shove Severus as he fell against the pillows again._

" _I'm supposed to be this 'great wizard'," Harry screamed. "And I couldn't even stop him!"_

" _Harry," Poppy voice shook as she walked over to the sofa. "There are just somethings that magic can't stop. Our magic is a strange thing. No one knows why a person's magic does one thing and not another."_

" _I should have been able to stop him!" Harry yelled. "The things he did to me. The things he made me do. I didn't want to do it. I hated it."_

" _I know you did, Harry," Poppy said, sitting on the coffee table, where she sat when she checked Harry over. "Believe me, Harry, I know you hated it."_

" _How would you know?" Harry lashed out at the Matron. His anger overriding his emotions."How would you know how I feel? How would you know anything?"_

" _I know that your magic did protect you. Just not in the way you think. I know that your magic just like anyone's magic did what it was going to do. I don't know why but I just know that your magic did protect you."_

" _How?" Harry challenged._

 _Severus looked between the boy on the sofa and the Matron. Hearing the fight that Harry had now gave him a little hope that maybe Harry could get passed this._

" _You couldn't fight," Poppy said. "Your hands were tied. You were malnourished. You were even a little dehydrated. You were weakened. Your magic did protect you, Harry. Your magic protected you internally. For the abuse that you suffered, you actually should have more damages. You don't."_

 _Harry's brow furrowed._

" _What do you mean?" Harry's voice calmed down._

" _From what I found, and what your diagnostic parchment says, you were raped, repeatedly. You have swelling. You have tears and I have sutured the tears and given you antibiotics to prevent infections. But for what you went through if your magic didn't do what it did, there would be more damage. Believe me."_

 _Harry's anger seemed to deflate after that. Tears just streamed down his face._

" _Harry," Poppy said, reaching out for the child's hand. "You will get pass this."_

 _Harry squeezed Poppy's hand as his other hand came to rest over his eyes, as his shoulders shook with sobs._

" _I won't," Harry sobbed._

" _You will, Harry. You want to know how I know?"_

 _Harry moved his hand from his redden, dull emerald eyes and looked over at Poppy. Severus had one hand on Harry's chest soothingly rubbing it, as his other had gripped Poppy's hand in his own._

" _Because I got passed it," Poppy said, quietly. A small gasp could be heard coming from the child. "And you are much stronger than I was. It will take some time, but you will get passed this."_

After Poppy's revelation, Severus then carried Harry up to his room and now the Matron and the Potions master sat quietly at the kitchen table, lost in thought.

"Thank you, Poppy," Severus said, breaking the silence in the room.

"For what?" Poppy asked, lowering her tea cup.

"You helped Harry. You showed him that he's not the only one."

A small smile graced the Matron's face as she slightly nodded.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000

Arthur, after informing Molly where he would be going, left the house and headed for the Ministry. He really didn't have to be at work today, but there was something, or rather someone, he needed to see. The one thing that always nagged at the back of the elder Weasley's mind was the fact that Malfoy sold Harry.

Arthur knew that the Malfoys were cold hearted, but he would never had imagined that they would stoop so low as to sell a person into slavery.

Arthur walked into Kingsley's office.

"Morning, Arthur," Kingsley said, looking up when his door opened. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see him," Arthur answered, sitting down across from the Auror.

"Him who?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"I know he's here. Severus already told me. I want to see him." Arthur's voice was calm and cold. Very different than how he usually sounded.

"You know I can't allow you..." Kingsley started, but stopped when Arthur slammed his wand on the desk then sat back in the chair.

"I want to see him."

Shaklebolt looked down at the wand and then back up at his friend. He knew by the way Arthur was sitting and talking that the man was angry.

"Alright," Kingsley conceded. "I'll take you to him, but I'm staying with you."

"Fine," Arthur said standing up.

Kingsley reached out and grabbed the discarded wand and handed it back to Arthur.

"You'll need this. There is a dampening around Draco's cell. The magic in your wand will get you to apparate when we are done."

Arthur nodded and the two wizards headed towards the cells that were in the lower parts of the Ministry.

When they got to the floor of the cells, Arthur could feel the dampening in his magic. He gripped his wand tighter in his hand. Screams could be heard once the doors opened up.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I AM DRACO MALFOY! YOU CANNOT HOLD ME FOR NO REASON! I WANT MY GODFATHER! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE ME FROM MY GODFATHER!"

"Stop all that yelling," Kingsley said, stepping in front of Draco's cell.

"I will have your job for this, I promise you," Draco threatened.

"Really," Kingsley raised his brow at the boy. "I would love to see how you would do that from Azkaban."

Draco sneered. "I want my godfather." He demanded.

"Well, we don't always get what we want," Kingsley said, coolly.

Arthur walked closer towards the cell. Looking at the teen, Arthur really couldn't fathom why Draco would do such a heinous thing as to sell another human being.

"What are you looking at?" Draco sneered at Arthur.

"I'm just wondering what gave you the right," Arthur said, slightly tilting his head.

"I am Draco Malfoy. I have the right to do whatever I want."

Arthur shook his head.

"You sold a boy into slavery."

Draco looked at the two men and for a split second a smirk showed on the teens face before turning into a scowl.

"And you don't even care," Arthur continued.

"Why should I?" Draco sneered. "Because it was Potter."

Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Potter got what he deserved. I hope he's far off somewhere getting exactly what he deserves."

"Harry is safe."

The prideful sneer that was on Draco's face quickly fell.

"What do you mean he's safe?" Draco asked.

Arthur looked at Draco a moment longer then turned and left without saying another word. Kingsley was about to turn and leave when a hand reached through the bars of the cell and gripped Kingsley's arm.

"What does he mean he's safe?"

Kingsley turned and looked back at the teen.

"Severus and Arthur rescued Harry. He's safe." Kingsley yanked his arm out of the teens grasp and left the teen.

Draco watched the two wizards leave. For the first time true fear was shown on the teen's face.

_0000_0000_000_000_000

Poppy had left. Severus walked upstairs to his room to check on Harry. When he opened the door, he saw that Harry was just laying on the bed. His eyes were open, starring blankly at the ceiling.

"Harry," Severus quietly called out.

"Sir," Harry's voice was low and monotone.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Severus asked, walking over to the bed.

Harry just shook his head.

"Harry."

"Sir," Harry turned to look at the Professor. "How did you find me?"

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed. Since the bed was much bigger than the one Harry was on in that dilapidated house, Harry didn't feel the bed dip that much from Severus' weight.

"Like I told you before, we tracked down the man that had you."

"But how did you know?"

"Draco confessed under duress of his crimes."

"Malfoy?" Harry was really confused now. "What does Malfoy have to do with what happened to me?"

"Oh, Harry," Severus said. "Draco was the reason you were kidnapped."

Harry's jaw slacked in surprised. He was stunned silent. Malfoy was the reason. He was the reason that bastard got him. He was the reason he was raped. It was all Malfoy's fault. With his eyes shut tight and his fists pressed as hard as he could to his eyes, Harry let out a gut-wrenching scream.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favored and followed my story.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 12. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12**

It was the next morning. After Harry found out that his abduction was not random, but targeted, he stopped talking. Severus didn't push anymore. Actually, after Harry cried himself into a restless sleep, the Potions master got up and left his room.

Harry awoke a little shaken that he was again in a bed, but then remembered that he was not with that bastard, but with his Professor. Harry's heart ached. Could he ever catch a break? He wondered. He thought about everything that happened the previous day. The exam. Poppy's confession. Draco's involvement. But right now, the one thing that stuck out in his mind, the one thing that actually made the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment was the fact that Snape had carried him to this room. He didn't know why that bothered him the most at this particular moment, but it did. He was forever grateful that Professor Snape had saved him, that he had taken care of him, but the last thing he wanted was to be more of a burden to the man. Even though Harry couldn't see that much, he wasn't totally blind. He knew that Snape was sitting by his side very rarely leaving.

Harry figured that the best way to help was to not continue to be a burden to the man. Looking around the room, Harry saw that it seemed like he was alone in the room, so he decided to try and see if he could get up and walk.

Trying to gather the strength in his hands to move the heavy blanket aside proved to be more daunting that he thought. When he was finally able to move the blanket after several tries, he then tried to slide his legs so that he could at least sit up in the bed. That proved to be easier said than done. The moment he tried to slide just one leg towards the edge of the bed the lack of use made his joints very sore. His hip ached. The joint felt like there was sand grinding in between them. Harry had to bit his lip to keep from crying out from the aching pain. Taking a deep breath, Harry began the agonizing chore of moving his other leg. Just like the first one, it too hurt and his hip bone began to grind.

Harry was now sitting at an awkward angle. His legs were dangling off the side of the bed, but his head was still on the pillow in the middle. Lifting himself up on his elbows, he tried to lift himself into a sitting position. On very weak wrists, Harry pushed himself into a sitting position. This time he couldn't hold back an agonizing scream from the pain he was in. Once the cry escaped his lips, he fell back on to the bed.

The door swung open.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Severus asked, as he rushed over to the child and tried to get him back into the bed like he had had him.

"No," Harry gasped when he felt his Professor's hand on his shoulder. "I need to do this myself." He gasped out. His teeth clenched in pain.

"Right now you can't," Severus mildly chided, bringing his arm under the child's knees and scooting him over back to the middle of the bed. Quickly, he covered back up the child, then sat down on the edge of the bed. "What are you trying to do?"

"Don't want to be a burden," Harry said through clenched teeth.

Severus sighed as he got up and walked over to his cupboard and pulled out a pain reliever potion from his stores. Gently grabbing Harry's wrist, Severus put the phial in the child's hand, but did not remove his own. Harry's brow creased.

"Pain reliever," Severus said to the unasked question.

Harry, with the help of Severus, brought is hand up to his mouth and drank the potion. Sighing after finishing the ill-tasting draught, Harry laid his head back on the pillows.

"Harry, listen to me." Severus' voice was low. "You have been restrained on a bed for over two weeks. Your muscles are weakened. You won't be able to move much less stand without help. Promise me you will not try to get out of this bed again without me here."

Harry, sighing, resigning his fate to be nothing but a burden, nodded.

Severus looked at the child. Every emotion was showing on his face. A thought came to the Potions master. Something to break the spiral of despair that was showing on the child's face.

"Potter, what have I told you about your emotions?" Severus took the tone he usually used when teaching.

Harry's eyes popped open. He wasn't scared. It was like in that instant something came back that seemed lost in the past week. That voice came back. Those words came flooding to the front of his mind: _Control your emotions. Discipline your mind_.

Harry looked over at his Professor. Even though he couldn't see clearly, he could almost see the sternness in the man's face as if he were in class.

"Well, Potter," Severus snapped. "I'm waiting."

"Control your emotions," Harry recited.

With a smirk, Severus said, "Very good, Harry. Now I know that you're upset. You're hurting. I want you to listen very carefully to what I tell you. You are not, and will never be, a burden."

"But, sir," Harry's voice wavered.

"Never, Harry," Severus said, cutting the child off. "Now, since you've been treated, I'm sure that you would like to get cleaned up."

Harry nodded. Severus got up from the bed and reached for the child in order to carry him to the awaiting tub that was currently filling with warm water. When Harry felt his Professor hand go under his knees again, he stiffened, but not in fear.

"I want to walk," Harry pleaded.

Severus had thought of arguing with the boy that his legs were too weak, but quickly dismissed the idea. If Harry was still wanting to fight and had a passion about something, who was he to deny him that?

"Alright, Harry," Severus conceded. "But you will lean on me. I will help you into the bathroom and help you in the tub. And once you're done, you will call for me to help you out of the tub and back in here." Severus saw that Harry was about to protest, but he cut him off by saying, "That is the only way I will allow you to stand. Take it or leave it."

A small smile ghosted over the child's lips. He raised his arms towards the Professor in a nonverbal way of asking for help to be sat up. Severus saw the small smile and his hope that Harry would be able to get pass this seemed to grow. In that one little smile, Severus saw the look in the child that he hadn't seen since the boy's third year.

Gently lifting the child, Severus placed the boy, with the blanket still wrapped around him, on his feet. Harry bit back a groan as his weakened ankles tried to hold his weight. Harry knew that if Snape wasn't standing next to him, he would be on the floor now. At that moment, he was glad that Snape had stopped him from trying to stand up before.

Because Harry's arms were wrapped in the blanket, it made it difficult for Harry to grab a hold to Snape. For the reasons of warmth and dignity for the child, Severus insisted that the blanket stay around his shoulders. With his arm around the child's waist, and having Harry leaning against the side of him, the two wizards made the long slow trek to the en suite bathroom.

When they got in the bathroom, Severus noted that the tub had finally filled to his liking. He waved his hand and wandlessly stopped the water from flowing from the faucet. Walking over to the edge of the tub, Severus and Harry stopped. Severus pushed the blanket from around Harry's shoulders. Because of the steam that was generating from the hot water for the tub, it made it comfortable in the room when the blanket came off. While Severus tossed the blanket on the floor by the sink, Harry tried to pull at the collar of his shirt so he could take it off. He was slightly surprised when he felt a hand on his wrist stopping the movement.

"Harry," Severus soothingly said. "Listen, I would like you to have as much privacy as possible, so I'm going to place you in the water and then we'll take off the shirt."

After saying that, Severus leaned down and scooped Harry in his arms and very carefully placed the child into the steamy water. Severus then removed the now soaked shirt, that Harry had been wearing since the end of term, and tossed it to the floor next to the discarded blanket.

Once Harry was immersed in the water, he quickly felt his achy muscles relax in the soothing water. A sigh escaped the child's lips as he all but melted in the soothing depths of the water around him.

Severus pulled his wand out of his sleeve and waved it over the water, so that it would keep its temperature throughout Harry's soak. He then pulled two phials of potions out of his robe pocket. Quickly uncorking it, Severus poured the contents into the water. Harry, basking in the delicious good warmth that the water was providing, didn't even realize his eyes were closed until he opened them seeing his Professor pouring what looked like a potion in the water.

Before Harry could ask the question, Severus said, "This is to help soothe your muscles. I want you to soak in the water for a while. While you're here, I want you to focus on clearing your mind. I want you to find a safe place in your mind and I want you to try and build it up again. I'll be back in a little while." With that, Severus walked out of the bathroom, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

Harry thought about a safe place. A safe place in his mind.

Harry thought back to everything that happened in the past few months. So much had happened. Harry mind wandered to that room and he felt his heart begin to pound in his chest out of fear. The next image that passed through his mind was the Hogwarts Express. For some reason that brought a bit of panic rising up in his belly. This time, Harry had to force himself to slow his breathing so that he could calm down.

The next image that came to is mind's eye was a dark room. This room was filled with jars of different ingredients. The room was dark but not so dark that he couldn't see. There was just enough light for him to walk around this room and not knock anything down. The more he looked around the room, the more comfortable and safe he became. Harry knew instantly where he was. The first thought that came to his mind was why would it be Snape's office that kept him calm? Then he thought in almost a scolding manner towards himself, why wouldn't it be Snape that calms him down? After everything Professor Snape had done for him, Harry would have been surprised if it wasn't Snape that was the one thing that could truly calm him down.

Harry had no idea how long he was soaking in the tub, and right now, his sleepy eyes showed that he really didn't care and in a few moments, Harry was going to be on his way to sleeping. He was brought back into the stage of awareness when there was a soft wrap on the door. Seconds later, the door opened to the all black blurry figure that stood in the doorway.

Severus walked in the room. He had a pair of pajamas in his hand that he got from Poppy. Under his other arm was a thick plush towel.

"Alright, Harry," Severus said, walking over towards the tub. "Are you ready to get out and go back to bed?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said in a sleepy murmur.

Severus knew that Harry was on his way to falling asleep. He knew that telling the child to meditate on a safe place in his head would put him in the right mindset to have a restful sleep without the aid of a very addictive Dreamless sleep potion. Letting the water drain out of the tub, Severus opened up the plush towel and wrapped around the teen and picking his up at the same time. Gently placing him so that he leaned against the tub, Severus dried the sleepy teen as fast as he could so that he could get him dressed and back into bed.

Once Harry was finally back into bed, he was wearing pajamas and Severus was tucking the child under the covers. Severus cast a slight warming charm on the child's blankets to keep him warm but not too hot. Then he turned and left the room, leaving the child sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. :)**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: I made promises that I would be posting. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 13**

The outside didn't look like much. Just a plain ranch style home that looked like any other house on the rural street. Baxter and Kingsley walked up to the door and let themselves inside. Once inside, they saw that there wasn't much on the inside of the house. Actually, there wasn't even a lot of furniture. In the kitchen area, there was just a small table and two chairs.

Walking around the kitchen, Baxter found a few cans of soup in the cupboards. Kingsley was looking through the drawers. There wasn't much of anything here. Without saying a word to each other, they both came to the conclusion that the men who took Harry didn't stay in the house full time.

"I'm going to check the rest of the house," Baxter informed Kingsley, as he walked out of the kitchen. The wizard nodded in response, but didn't speak as he was looking into what seemed like a junk drawer, but was filled with several papers.

Baxter walked out of the kitchen and saw a hallway off the kitchen and decided to check in there. The first door on his right was the bathroom. There wasn't much in there. Just a toilet and sink. Baxter quickly closed the door and headed down the hallway again. Two of the rooms yielded nothing in them. No furniture. No carpet. Nothing. When Baxter closed the second empty room, he turned to the last room at the end of the hallway. When he turned the knob and entered, his stomach churned in disgust. The room reeked of a coppery sent from blood and death. There was also a strong stench of ammonia and waste in the air. The air was so thick with it that Baxter had to pull out his handkerchief, covering up his nose and mouth trying to filter the air he was breathing. How Harry Potter could stand it in this room, Baxter would never know.

The only piece of furniture was a ratty looking bed. Baxter walked into the room. There were ropes on the head board which were hanging loosely from the knots on the posts.

Baxter walked past the bed and to the crumpled flesh that was embedded in the far wall. Because of the line of work that Baxter did, he was accustomed to the smell of a dead body, though it did not make it any easier.

"Kingsley," Baxter called out.

A few moments later, Kingsley walked into the room, but not before pausing at the threshold.

"There's strong magic here," Kingsley muttered.  
"Yeah," Baxter nodded. "Over here."

Kingsley walked over towards the man and stared at the half of man that was laying on the floor. Baxter knelt down next to the body. Using his handkerchief out of his pocket, he reached for the man's wallet on the floor. Opening the wallet and reading the contents inside, he let out a sigh.

"This is not good."

"What is it?" Kingsley asked, kneeling down beside Baxter.

"This man was a paralegal to one of the prestigious law firms."

Kingsley just looked at the man next to him.

"I know," Baxter continued. "Because I've worked with him on several cases before. This is bad."

_00000_0000_0000_0000

Severus walked down to his study and sat down behind his desk. He thought about everything that had happened in the last few days. Days. It seemed like each hour was a week long. So much had happened. Finding out that Harry was missing. Finding out that his godson was the reason behind it. Then finding Harry in that house.

Severus knew that he would have to contact Albus again. He just didn't feel like doing it now. Sitting back in his chair, letting his head rest on the back of it, Severus thought about everything that happened when Harry came here. Harry's need to cling to Severus. The blinding trust that seemed to have developed in the child. But the one thing that pierced through Severus was the despondent sobbing Harry did while going through his exam.

No child, no person for that matter, should have to go through that, Severus thought. He remembered feeling the same way when he sat with Poppy after her examination. Many assumed the reason why Poppy could come through Severus' wards and vice versa was for the sole purpose of Severus brewing potions for Poppy for school. No one really knew that true reason. Severus was the one that found her. He was the one that got her to St Mungo's. And he sat with her in her room as she too didn't want to be alone.

Severus continued to think about Poppy. He was proud of her. She was able to speak to Harry and let him know that what happened to him would not be the end of the world. It had been a slow process for Poppy, for she did not have that, but maybe for Harry it would be a little easier to know that even though something as horrible as this has happened, he could still overcome those weeks and truly heal and move past it.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts by his floo turning green.

"Severus, are you there?" came a voice from the green flames.

Sitting up in his chair, Severus called out, "Come through."

Kingsley stepped through the green flames and dusted his robes of lingering ash.

"Good evening, Severus," Kingsley greeted as he walked over towards the desk.

"Kingsley," Severus nodded. "What brings you here?"

"I've just left the house where you said Potter was held."

Severus just closed his eyes and laid his head back on the chair. He knew that they would probably come for him soon enough since he killed the man.

"And?" Severus said.

Kingsley sat down on the chair across from Severus' desk without being asked. He pulled a small object out of his inside robe pocket and placed it on Severus' desk. Severus opened his eyes when he heard something hit his desk. He looked at the object and then focused his attention to the man sitting across from him.

"There was a lot of damning evidence in that place," Kingsley stated, sitting back in the seat. "And as much as I would love to bury this, it won't happen."

"I have no qualms about what I did," Severus said, resigning his fate to answer for killing a man. "I knew there would be consequences for my actions. But I don't regret what I did."

"No one will fault you for what you did. I know I would have probably have done the same if I was in your position. But the problem is this: he was a well respected man. He worked at a highly respected law firm."

"Hmm," Severus said, calmly, as he leaned back in his chair. "That does complicate matters. I don't suppose the Ministry will be able to simply sweep this under the carpet then?"

"No, unfortunately not."

"I thought as much."

Kingsley didn't respond to that. He just continued on with what he came to say.

"With the fact that both you and Arthur were last known for searching for the house and that there are evidence showing that you two were in the house, you both will need a solicitor."

"No," Severus said, firmly. "Not Arthur. Arthur had nothing to do with it. I killed the man. Me alone. You leave Arthur Weasley out of this. Harry will need Arthur and the entire Weasley clan after this. Like I said before, I stand by what I did and will take full responsibility for it."

Kingsley nodded.

"Where did you find it?" Severus asked, changing the subject, looking down at the object that Kingsley had earlier put on his desk.

"There was a hidden compartment in the side wall by the kitchen. That along with many other items were found there." Kingsley stood up. "Once you have a solicitor, come by my office." With that, Kingsley turned and left back through the floo.

Severus looked down at the object on his desk. Harry's glasses. Leaning over, he slowly picked up the spectacles. They seemed to be in perfect condition. There were no cracks in the lenses. The wire frames seemed just as straight. No bending or anything to show rough treatment towards the object. The glasses looked well care for, unlike the owner of said glasses. Severus thought about the child laying on his bed currently asleep, probably for the first time since this whole ordeal started. Severus shook his head at the cruelty of it all. He thought about the life this child had before stepping foot in Hogwarts. He thought of how Harry was treated by himself during those first four years at the school. And he thought about what Harry went through during these last few weeks. Finally, Severus thought about what Harry would have to face when the Dark Lord started his attack.

Could this child ever catch a break? Severus sighed.

_00000_00000_00000

The Burrow was unusually quiet. These were times that Molly and Arthur would seek out, when all their children were sleeping peacefully. They would take these times and sit together either talking or sitting quietly, enjoying the silence.

It was quiet in the Weasleys' home, but there was not peaceful. Both Arthur and Molly could not sleep. There was a child that they have grown to love like their own who they were worried about. Arthur and Molly sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Neither one said a word. They just held hands across the table. Every so often, Arthur would give a comforting squeeze to his wife's fingers. He could see the tears that wanted to surface in Molly's eyes, but she was holding them back as best she could.

Their silence was interrupted when the floo flared and Severus' head appeared in the fire.

"Arthur. Molly," Severus called out.

"Severus," Molly gasped, as she stood from the table and rushed over towards the fireplace. "We're here, Severus. Come through."

"I cannot," Severus said. "Would it be alright if you come through to my end? Both you and Arthur."

"Of course, Severus," Molly said.  
"Lower your wards, so that we can enter," Arthur said, standing behind his wife.

"The floo will be left open." Severus' head withdrew.

It didn't take but a moment for both Molly and Arthur to step through the green flames. Severus stood by the flames, and just like he did for Poppy, he held out his hand to help Molly out of the fireplace. Arthur soon followed.

The three walked over to the sofa where Harry was just the night before. Molly and Arthur and sat down. Severus sat across from them on the coffee table.

"How's Harry?" Molly asked, breaking the silence that fell between the three of them.

"He's resting. I wanted you to know that I will probably be arrested soon," Severus informed them.

Arthur had a knowing look on his face, but Molly, on the other hand, had a look of disbelief.

"Arrested? Why?"

"The man was identified as a highly respected man," Severus said. "Once it is publicly known of his demise, the people will be out for vengeance. Someone will have to pay. I have been advised to procure myself a solicitor, which I plan on doing at first light."

"What about Arthur?" Molly asked, fright entering her tone. "What about Harry? Surely, once it is said what happened they wouldn't prosecute."

"I have taken sole responsibility for the actions at that house."

"Severus," Molly gasped. "No, you shouldn't bare this alone."

Arthur, who had yet to say something before now spoke up. "Why are you doing this? It was my idea to go to the house."

"Yes," Severus answered. "But I was the one who killed him. Listen, Harry cannot be alone right now. He will need you. I stand by what I did and have no regrets. I am letting you know this so that when Harry has wakes up, I will send him to your house. Please make up a room for him. He is very weak and still cannot stand on his own. He will feel like a burden, but make him aware that he is not. His examination was very stressful for him, so please do not bombard him with questions. Give the child space."

"I appreciate what you're doing, Severus," Arthur said. "But I should be with you during this."

"No," Severus shook his head. "You are needed with Harry."

"But Harry needs you," Arthur countered. "I saw how you were with him when we left that house. I saw how he was clinging to you. Harry needs you."

"I am not good for Harry. If I had called you when I gotten home the first night, Harry wouldn't be hurt now. It would have taken just a few seconds to check and see if Harry was really with you, rather than assuming. No, I don't deserve to have Harry."

"Well," Molly said. "I will go and get Harry's room straightened." Molly stood up from the sofa. She reached over and cupped the Potions Master's cheek and lifted his head.

"You are a good man, Severus Snape. Do not feel guilty for what has happened." She leaned down an placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and walked towards the hearth. Arthur stood, patted Severus on the shoulder, and walked over to his wife. The two of them left through the floo without another word.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who favored, followed and reviewed my story.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. The past few weeks have been really hard for me. I really do hope that you continue to stick with me with this story.**

 **Chapter 14**

"Well, hello, Beautiful."

Harry's eyes shot open.

No no no no no no, this could not be happening, he thought.

Harry looked around the room he was in. Because he did not have his glasses, he could not see much, but what he could see, did not help his situation.

"You're dead," Harry gasped out.

"Now, now, why would I be dead?" The gravely man walked over towards the bed and sat down.

Tears burned Harry's throat as he saw that bastard getting closer and closer towards him.

"This is not happening," Harry whispered. "You're dead."

"Shh," the man soothed, combing his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry shuddered at the touch.

"Don't touch me," Harry whimpered. "Get away from me."

The man put his other hand on Harry's chest, moving it back and forth. He could feel the child tensing up under his touch.

"Just relax, my beautiful." His voice was low, almost a growl in Harry's ear.

The offending hand began to lower, going to his stomach. Harry tried to move, but couldn't get away from the ministrations that he was doing. Finding his voice, Harry drew in a deep breath.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

The hand that was gently rubbing his stomach rushed up to the child's mouth and gripped it tightly.

"I'm getting tired of hearing you scream for that man," the gravely voice was no longer soothing it harsh. "You've been screaming for whoever that is for long enough and I'm tired of hearing it."

Harry, momentarily stunned by what he just heard, stopped fighting. He never thought that he actually screamed before. Yes, his thoughts were always on his Potions Professor but he didn't remember actually vocalizing it.

"You will never see your Professor again," the bastard said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Tears were now streaming down the child's face. He could hardly breathe with that bastard's hand clamped over his mouth. Harry tried to move his arms and legs but they felt like there were weights on them. The feeling of being pinned to the bed overwhelmed him.

"Harry."

Harry began to feel lightheaded. The big beefy hand was still clamped to his mouth. His mind began to fog.

"Harry."

He barely heard the baritone voice that got him through the darkest days of his life.

"Harry, child, wake up."

Harry, again, felt a hand on his chest and began to tense up again.

"Harry, I need you to take a breath and wake up."

Harry heard the words but it didn't make sense to him. Take a breath. How could he take a breath when that bastard had his hand over his mouth?

"Breathe, child," the soothing baritone voice said.

When it felt like his lungs couldn't take it anymore, Harry's body involuntarily took in a much needed deep breath. His mouth no longer felt as if a big hand was holding it closed. His surroundings were not the way they were before. Harry could feel his clothed arms and legs, moving them under the warm blanket that covered him. Harry, again, looked around the room and saw he was no longer in that dilapidated room.

"That's it, child," Severus praised. "Wake up for me. You're safe now."

Emerald eyes met onyx and once again, the feeling of safety, security and warmth filled within Harry. He realized that he really was safe now. That he was no longer with that bastard anymore.

"P'fessor." Harry voice was no louder than a whisper.

"I'm here, Harry."

"He's gone, right?" Harry's voice was thick with tears.

"Yes, Harry," Severus said. "He will never hurt you again."

Harry sighed, letting his eyes fall close again.

_0000_00000_00000

Ron paced back and forth in his room. Remembering what his father told him the night before, a small bit of anger rose up in him. Why couldn't he see his best mate? He'd always been there for Harry when it mattered. What made this so different?

His dad made it seem like it was so terrible. But after everything that the trio had been through, how terrible could it have been? He was always there for Harry. Both Hermione and him were there.

Continuing to pace back and forth, Ron made the decision that he was going to see his best mate and be there for him. All he had to do was to figure out how.

A knock on the door brought him out of his musing.

"Come in," he called out.

Hermione walked into the room. A smile came across Ron's face.

"They found Harry," he blurted out, when she closed the door.

"Your mum told me," she replied with a smile on her face.

_0000_00000_0000

Baxter walked into Kingsley's office and sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"What can I do for you?" Kingsley said without looking up.

"I need you to come with me," Baxter said. His tone was flat.

Kingsley looked at the man sitting across from him and saw that it seemed as if all color had drained from his face. Kingsley quickly lowered the quill in his hand and stood up. Baxter followed suit and they left out of the office without saying another word.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

Albus walked through the floo, as he's always had, and made his way through the study towards the living room. Severus was sitting on the couch, lost in thought.

"Severus," Albus called out.

"Albus."

Severus looked up at Albus. Albus could see the dark circles under the Potion Master's eyes.

"You need to rest, Severus," Albus said sitting down in the chair next to the sofa Severus was sitting on.

"I'll worry about that later. Right now, I need to get everything ready for Harry's removal."

"Removal?"

"I've been told to acquire a solicitor; I may be charged with murder."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Severus looked down, sighing. When he looked back up again, he told Albus everything that happened when he and Arthur got to the dilapidated house where Harry was.

Albus' face was grave, but he was also angered.

"Let me handle this," Albus said.

"I stand by what I've done," Severus said.

"Yes, and what about Harry?"

"He'll be going to the Burrow."

"Don't you think that if I wanted Harry to stay with Arthur and Molly, I would have sent him there?" Albus asked, anger in his tone.

"Why does it matter now?" Severus asked, looking at Albus.

"Voldemort had his relatives killed," Albus said. "Harry needs to be protected as well as continuing his training."

"Training?"

"Yes."

"Potter is broken."

"And who's fault is that?"

"You're blaming me," Severus said, incredulously.

"If you had taken him when I said, this would not have happened," Albus said accusingly.

"If memory serves me right, it was you who held Poppy from coming to St. Mungo's while Minerva was there. If you hadn't delayed Poppy, I would have been at King's Cross station on time."

"And if you have just called and checked to see if Harry was with Molly and Arthur when you returned home Harry wouldn't have suffered as much as he did."

"Don't you think I know that?" Severus growled. "Why do you think I'm sending him to the Weasley's? He's not safe with me."

Albus sighed. He knew the last thing he wanted to do was to add on to Severus' blaming. He originally came so that they could help with Severus not to blame him. He sat down on the chair across from Severus.

"Forgive me," Albus said. "The last thing you need is someone blaming you."

"Why not?" Severus asked. "It is my fault."

"No, it's not," Albus said, firmly. "You defended Harry. You got Harry. You saved Harry."

"But Harry should not have been there."

"Something that you can't change. No matter how much anyone would want to," Albus sighed.

Severus looked at Albus.

"Where is Harry?" Albus asked, changing the subject.

"Asleep upstairs. As soon as I get word that Molly is ready to take him, I'm sending him over to the Weasleys'."

"Have you told Harry that he's leaving?"

"It's what is best," Severus said.

"After everything that you have told me that Harry's been through, don't you think that it would be best to get Harry's opinion about it? For the past two weeks, Harry had no choice in what happened to him. You would be taking his choice away from him like that monster did."

"I am not that bastard," Severus voice was sharp.  
"No, you're not," Albus agreed. "You will tell the child what is going on and why he has to be moved."

Severus knew that Albus was right, but the last thing he wanted to do was to disappoint a child who was clinging to him, especially when he was the only one the child would allow close. Severus sighed.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

"Arthur," Kingsley called out from the fireplace. "Arthur, are you there?"

"Come through," Arthur said as he walked into the living room.

Kingsley stepped through the floo holding something in his closed fist. When he stepped out of the hearth, he immediately enlarged what he had in his hand.

Arthur looked at the items and looked at Kingsley, a question look on his face.

"Potter's trunk."

A surprised look came across Arthur's face as he looked back down at the trunk and satchel. Everything in front of him, he started to recognized then he noticed what wasn't there.

"Where's his owl?"

"The only thing we've found of that was an empty cage," Kingsley said. "There was no evidence that they owl was anywhere where we found Potter's things."

Ron was sitting at the top of the stairs, listening to his father and Kingsley talking. He stepped out of the room to get Hermione and him some snacks. Hearing that they had Harry's trunk, Ron stopped from his destination and sat quietly on the steps. He was happy that his mum or brothers came out of where they were alerting his father that someone was on the stairs.

"Severus will need to know we have this." Ron heard his father say.

Ron stood up, and as quietly and as quickly as he could, he forgot about his original errand and headed back to his room where he could tell Hermione what he'd just learned.

"Well, I'll leave this with you," Kingsley said, heading back to hearth. Arthur watched his friend leave, totally unaware that his youngest son learned that Harry's trunk was now in their possession.

Molly walked into the house. She was out in the yard in her small garden. Knowing that she would be having Harry for a while, she wanted to brighten up the room for him as well as trying to make him as comfortable. She had herbs in her apron so she could make a stew and tea for when Harry arrives. She stopped at the door when she saw what was in the middle of their living room.

"What is this?" Molly asked, bringing Arthur out of his thoughts.

"Kingsley brought these over. It's Harry's trunk."

"They found it," Molly gasped, walking over towards her husband.

"Yeah, they found it," Arthur said, grimly.

Molly noticed that Arthur wasn't sounding as joyous as she was about having Harry's trunk.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"Hedwig wasn't with this. They found her cage with the trunk but not her. Kingsley suspects that during the time that Harry was captured, they killed Hedwig and disposed of the animal."

Molly dropped the herbs as her hands went to her mouth to cover the crying that wanted to escape her. Arthur rushed to her, wrapping her in his arms as he wandlessly levitated the herbs she dropped an sent them to the kitchen. Molly sobbed in her husband's arms.

"Can't we give that child some good news?" Molly sobbed. The sound of her words muffled against Arthur. "Hasn't he been through so much already?"

_0000_00000_00000_000

Hermione looked up when she saw the door open. When Ron walked in without anything in his hands, she stood up from the bed.

"Where's the tea?"

"I know where Harry is," Ron said, excitedly.

"Where?" Hermione asked, forgetting about the tea.

"He's with Snape."

"Why? I would have thought that he would be here or St. Mungo's," Hermione speculated.

"Well, I'm going to go and see him. Maybe bring him here."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Hermione asked, sitting back down on the bed. "If he's with Professor Snape, then how do you plan on getting there? You don't even know where he lives. He could still be at the school."

"Dad said that they had to let Snape know that they had Harry's trunk. So, I'll try and sneak over there when he does."

Hermione shook her head. "And how do you propose you can do that without being seen?"

"Harry's trunk is here," Ron said, as if she should have caught on. "His invisibility cloak is in there."

_00000_00000_00000_00000

Albus left, leaving Severus sitting on his sofa. Severus thought about everything that was said. Of course, he blamed himself for what happened to Harry. How could he not? He didn't deserve to have Harry with him. Harry wasn't safe with him.

Severus thought about the man he killed. He had never taken a life before. He thought back on that night, listening to what that vile man was saying. He had done some despicable things while he was a Death Eater, but nothing could compare to what he listened to with that bastard. It was pure torture that Harry was put through.

The things Severus said while trying to get in that bastard's good graces and speak freely about Harry and all the other boys he sold made Severus feel dirtier than he'd ever feel while he was a Death Eater. To know that there are people out there like that just sickened him.

Severus saw everything that bastard did to Harry. Two weeks of torture, rape, and deprivation. He could still hear in his head how that bastard tried to justify what he was doing to the boy was alright. As they sat at the table, it took a lot for Severus to not kill him then after he looked inside the man's mind and saw the last two weeks. The only thing that stayed his temper was the knowledge that he did not know what room Harry was in and waited until the man pointed it out. When he finally did and called Harry that word again, Severus couldn't take it anymore.

He would always to this day stand by what he did and if he had a chance to do it again, he would do it the same way.

Severus was taken out of his thoughts when his floo flared.

"Severus," Arthur called out.

"I'm here," Severus said, standing up and walking towards the fireplace.

"They found Harry's trunk," Arthur said.

"Why does it feel like you are about to tell me some bad news?" Severus asked, kneeling.

"They found Hedwig's cage, but not Hedwig. They believe that they killed Harry's owl shortly after kidnapping him."

Severus sighed.

"Is Molly ready to receive Harry?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Arthur answered. "Will you leave your floo opened so that we can come through?"

"I need to talk with Harry first, but I will leave it open," Severus said.

"Just floo over when you are ready," Arthur said.

Pulling his head out of the flames, Arthur got up and walked into the kitchen. A short while later, Ron snuck downstairs and went to his best mate's trunk. With quiet precision, Ron pulled the invisibility cloak and wrapped it around his arms. Quietly he walked over to the kitchen doorway and looked in on his parents. He heard his father tell his mum that Severus was leaving his floo open. Ron smiled at the news and quickly and quietly went to the flames, that were still green, and walked through, stepping out to what he knew was to be his Potions Professor's house. Not letting the shock of how Professor Snape's house looked deter his mission, Ron began his quest of finding his best mate so that he could bring him home to the Burrow.

Severus walked upstairs to Harry's room. Lightly knocking on the door, Severus opened it and went in. He saw that Harry was awake.

"Harry," Severus said.

A small smile ghosted over the child's lips. Severus' heart dropped at that. He worried about how he was going to take what he was about to tell him.

"Professor."

"Harry," Severus said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Somethings have come about."

"What?" Harry asked turning his head towards his Professor.

"I am most likely to be charged for what happened at that house," Severus said, looking over the child to see how he would take the news. When he got no reaction, he continued. "If I am to be charged, then you will have to go someplace else." Harry's breathing began to quicken. "Calm down, child," Severus soothed. "You will be safe. I will make sure of that."

"I'm only safe with you," Harry gasped through quick breaths.

"Calm down, child," Severus reached out patting the boy's chest in an attempt to calm him down. "If I'm arrested, I won't be here."

"Oh god," Harry cried, moving his head, looking up at the ceiling. "You can't leave me," Harry said looking back over to his Professor.

"Harry, I killed a man. I will have to answer for that."

Ron slowly walked through the house. He could hear voices and could tell that it was Harry's and Professor Snape's voices, so he followed them and saw a room just off the stairs on the second floor. Quietly he walked towards the room, clutching the cloak so that he would not be seen. When he walked in the room he did not expect to see what was in front of him. Professor Snape, the most hated Professor in school, sitting on the bed trying to soothe and calm Harry.

"You will not leave me," Harry declared again, not listening to his Professor's voice.

"Harry, you much calm down, child." Severus said.

Severus could feel Harry's magic starting to build in the room. There was other things that he needed to tell Harry, but right now, the only thing that was required was him calming the child down before his magic was unleashed again.

"I am only safe with you," Harry said. Tears streaming down his face. "You will not leave me."

Ron looked at the scene and could not believe it. Harry was laying in the bed crying for the Git of the Dungeon. Harry was supposed to be safe with him and his family not the Greasy Git next to him. Not thinking, Ron pulled the cloak off of his head.

"HARRY," Ron said.

In that instant, all was quiet. Harry stopped talking. Severus stopped talking. Harry's head shot up and looked towards the doorway and saw a blur of red hair. He recognized the voice immediately and did not want his best mate to see him like this. No no no no no no. Ron was not supposed to see him like this; weak.

Severus stood and turned towards the door when he heard the Weasley child's voice. He was about to yell a tirade to the child asking why was he here. That never happened.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

The force was so strong that Ron was knocked off his feet and hit the opposite wall. The door to the room slammed shut. Severus felt the force of the child's magic and was almost thrown from his feet as well.

From the force of his magic, Harry laid unconscious on the bed.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you for sticking with me. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favored and followed me and my story. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

 **Mandancie. :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 15**

Molly gathered the last of what she needed to finish up the room for Harry. She thought about what she was told about the child's abduction. Looking at the bed one more time, she cast another cushioning charm on the worn mattress. From the description that Arthur gave her about the bed he was on when they found Harry, she didn't want her mattresses bring back awful memories for the boy. She wanted to make Harry as comfortable as she could possible make him.

"Molly," Arthur called form the downstairs.

Molly knew there was nothing more that she really could do to the room, but for the first time she was nervous about making sure that everything was perfect for the boy whom she'd grown to love as her own.

"We need to head back over to Severus'."

Molly walked down the stairs to see her husband standing at the bottom. Reaching out his hand, he grasped his wife and together they walked over to the hearth. The flames were still green from the last time they walked over. In step with each other, they walked into the flames then nothing happened.

_0000_0000_0000

Kingsley walked into his office. For the first time in the past few days he actually had a glimmer of hope. He was quickly surprised to see that his office was currently occupied. Not even seeing the front of the man, he knew who was standing in his office.

"I was wondering when I would see you," Kingsley said, walking towards his desk.

"Kingsley," Albus said in a way of greeting.

"I would ask what could I do for you, but I think I already know why you are here."

"Severus."  
Kingsley nodded.

"Albus," Kingsley said, sitting down. "I know you want to help."  
"Then let me," Albus said, cutting the man off. "Severus can not got to Azkaban for this."

"He may not have to," Kingsley said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

_00000_00000_000000

"What just happened?" Molly asked, walking out of the hearth.

"Something not good," Arthur responded, following his wife.

Molly walked over to her couch and sat down.

"Why can't we get through? Severus said he would leave the floo open."

"It is open," Arthur said. "But something is keeping us from going through. I know you felt that."

"Yes, it was strong whatever it was."

"This is not good," Arthur declared.

"What do you mean?"

"If we can't get to Severus, then that means that probably no one can. If indeed Severus is arrested and no one can get into his house, it may be perceived as he's resisting. I need to get to Kingsley before they arrest Severus."

Arthur rushed out of the house, heading towards the apparation point.

_0000_00000_00000

Hermione began to worry. Ron had been gone for a while. Not wanting to stay in the room much longer, Hermione headed towards the stairs. When she got to the top of them, she heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking. She heard what sounded like the end of the conversation as she heard Mr. Weasley leave the house. Walking down the stairs, she thought she would keep Mrs. Weasley company.

"Hermione, dear," Molly said, a little surprise in her tone when she saw the girl at the end of the staircase. "Did you or Ron want something?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond to that, but quickly shut it. After everything everyone had been through, she really didn't want to lie to the woman.

"Ron's not here," Hermione finally said after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean, Ron's not here?" Molly walked over to the child. "Where would he go?"

Molly usually wasn't this protective of her children. As long as they were in her house and didn't destroy it in the process, she pretty much let them have run of the house. She didn't really have to worry about most of her children. It was mostly the twins that she feared would burn the house down with their fireworks. But after what happened to Harry, she needed to know where her children were at all times.

Not waiting for the girl to answer she rushed over to the clock on the other side of the room. Looking at the spoon handle hands on the clock, she saw that Ginny was with relatives. The twins were at their shop in Diagon Ally. Bill and Charlie were out of the country and Percy and Arthur were at the Ministry. Looking at the hand that had the picture of her youngest son, it was pointing at 'Not Home.'

Quickly as she could, Molly turned and faced a now scared looking Hermione.

"Where is he?" she growled out.

"Professor Snape's house," Hermione squeaked.

All the color drained from the matriarch's face. Reaching for the girl, she grabbed hold of her wrist and they headed out of the house.

"We have to hurry. Arthur went to the Ministry. Hopefully we can let them know that Ron's there as well."

Hermione allowed herself to be dragged by the woman and once they finally did slow down, she felt a slight tug behind her navel. The next moment they were standing in the entrance of the Ministry.

As quickly as they could, they headed for Kingsley's office.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

Arthur rushed down the hallway towards his friend's office. Without bothering to knock, he opened the door. Apologies already on his lips, for he knew he was barging in the man's office, but the words died on his tongue when he saw the Headmaster sitting across from the man.

"Headmaster," Arthur said. His voice showed how stunned he was.

"Arthur," Albus said. "Pleasure to see you again. Though I wish this were better circumstances."

"Forgive my intrusion, but something's come up."

"What is it Arthur?" Kingsley asked.

"For some reason, Severus' floo is blocked. If he were to be arrested, it would look as if he were resisting."

"Calm yourself, Arthur," Kingsley said.

Arthur looked dumbfounded at his friend and then saw the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes.

"What's going on?" Arthur said.

"We found another guy that worked with that man," Kingsley said with a hint of pride in his tone.

It took a second to figure out what Kingsley was talking about, since Arthur was more worried about the implications of Severus' floo. Then realization dawned on the man. His shoulders relaxed as a smile came across his face.

"So what does this mean?" Arthur asked. He probably knew but he wanted to be sure.

"He confessed," Kingsley said, then his tone darkened. "He also gave us names of other children. Sadly, quite a few children. I am confident that if someone comes to make a issue about the death of the scum of a man, they will not want it known that he did his illicit business. Baxter is now searching for the buyers of those children. I'm hoping that he can find them soon."

"So, he sold children as well?" Albus asked.

"From what the guy said in his confession, yes," Kingsley replied.

The room was quiet for a second. Albus looked at Kingsley.

"So, what will this mean for Severus?"

"At first, we knew this would probably not be able to be 'swept under the rug' per say. The company in which that man worked for would have wanted someone to pay for killing him. But in light of what we have now, they don't want a bad name mixed in with their company."

An audible sigh escaped Arthur's lips as he sank down in the chair. He never liked the idea of Severus taking full responsibility for killing that man. He knew he would not have been able to live with himself if he did. Now that Severus wouldn't be arrested, a small weight lifted from his shoulders.

The calmness in the office was once again interrupted when once again someone burst through the door. This time it was Molly with Hermione in tow.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

After everything was filled in for Molly, she then told them her news. Everyone left the office and headed for the Burrow. When they walked into the sitting room, they all could see the the floo was in fact still opened. Albus walked over to the hearth, slowly. Once he got to the flames, he reached out and put his arm through the green flames. He closed his eyes.

"Severus didn't block the floo," Albus said withdrawing his hand.  
"What do you mean?"

"How do you know?"

Albus faced everyone and raised his hand to stop the questions.

"I know Severus' magical signature. That's not his. It's Harry's."

"Harry's?" Hermione said. "But why would Harry do this?"

"Ron," Arthur said. "Albus, we need to get in there. If Harry's magic did this, there is no telling what he's done to Ron or Severus. They may need help."

"I agree," Albus said. "But until that block is down we can't floo there."

"There has to be another way into Severus' house." Molly said.

"There is," Albus said. "But there is only one person that knows exactly where and how to get in."

"Who?" Kingsley asked.

_00000_000000_00000

Poppy sat in her chambers. It had been a long time since she brought up her own rape. She remembered it was very hard for her to even say the word much less admit that that what had happened to her. She remembered the scared feelings and the anxiety. The sleepless nights. Never would she want to wish that on her most hated enemy. Tears began to burn her throat as she knew the hardship Harry would probably have to face once he really was to come to terms about what happened to him.

Poppy was brought out of her musing by a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Poppy asked as she headed to the door.

"Albus." His tone was muffled through the panels.

Opening the door, she had a small smile on her face.

"And what brings you to my door?" she said, allowing the Headmaster to come in.

"I need your help," Albus said, not walking in any further than the doorway.

"What is it?" the matron asked. "Is it Minerva? Is she alright?"

"Minerva is fine," Albus soothed, raising his hand. "I need you to go to Severus'."

"Why?" Poppy's brow furrowed. "What's happened?"

"Harry's blocked the floo," Albus told her. "We cannot get in by that means. You know Severus. He is a private man and I know he only gave you knowledge of how to get to his house."

"But I -"

"I'm not asking you to tell me," Albus said, cutting her off. "I'm asking you to go there. If Harry's magic has blocked the floo then there is no telling what it has done to Severus and Ron."

"Ron? Ron Weasley?" Poppy asked in disbelief. "What was Ron doing there?"

"Those are questions we need to ask Ron when we see him. For now, let's just worry about getting inside. Please, Poppy?"

Poppy nodded.

"Let me get my satchel," Poppy said.

"I will not escort you, my dear," Albus said, walking out of the still opened door. "You were intrusted with this information. I will not ask you to break it. I'll be at the Weasleys'. Severus left the floo open for them before Harry's magic blocked it. Once you get inside, check on everyone and then see about getting Harry to unblock it."

Poppy watched Albus as he turned and left down the hallway towards the moving staircase.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has favored, followed and reviewed my story.**

 **Please leave a review, letting me know what you think.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 16**

Poppy walked down the alleyway. It had been a long time since she had to use this entrance going to Severus' place. At first when Severus offered, she was completely shocked. But after everything he had done for her, it didn't really seem all that surprising.

Once she got to the street, it didn't take her long to get to Severus' door. As she walked closer to the door, old fears soon began to creep back in the back of her mind. She hadn't been back to her house since her attack. Now walking towards the door, old feelings began to take over. When she walked over to the door, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She knew she needed to be strong for everyone on the other side of the door.

Putting her hand on the door, she waited for the house to recognize her magical signature. The wait wasn't long as the latch magically clicked opened. A small smirk graced the matron's lips as she twisted to knob to enter. She was just about to walk in when she heard it. It wasn't faint. It was actually rather loud. She gave an audible gasp and looked up.

"Where have you been?"

_00000_000_0000_0000

The first thing that Ron noticed was that he was on the floor. It took him a second to remember what happened. The first thing that came back to him was that he wasn't at home. Then he remembered where he was. Pushing the confining cloak off of him, Ron sat up, leaning against the wall. His head felt like it had been stampeded by a herd of centaurs. Groaning, as he rubbed his head. The last thing that he remembered was the way Harry looked. As long as they have been friends, he had seen what he thought was Harry at his worst. Tears burned his throat as that was obviously not the case.

_00000_0000_00000_0000

Poppy walked into the house and looked around. The first place she checked was the sitting room. The fireplace was still green. Albus told her that Severus left it open. Walking out of the room, she headed up the stairs. She knew she didn't know what room Severus put Harry, but she thought it shouldn't be hard to find out. As she climbed the last of the stairs, the first thing she saw was Ron sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. The first thing that she felt was anger. Why was he here?

"Mr. Weasley," Poppy barked.

Ron winced at the tone, or maybe that he was caught, she didn't know. But she was going to find out. Ron groaned.

"Why are you here?" Poppy asked, taking out her wand, casting a diagnostic charm. When he didn't answer immediately, she asked again.

The scan showed that physically he was fine. Just a headache from a bump on the back of the head, probably from him hitting the wall. She looked at the door across from them. It was quiet. That worried her but she knew she had to deal with what was in front of her at the moment.

"I will ask you again," Poppy said. This time her voice was calm but serious. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my best mate," Ron groaned, rubbing his temples with his hand.

"I'm positive that you were told that Harry wasn't to have visitors yet?" she asked, as she handed Ron a headache potion from her satchel.

"But he's my best mate," Ron said, as if that was reason enough to excuse what he did. He took the potion and downed it in one gulp. He sighed as the headache he was feeling slowly stopped.

"You were told to stay away," Poppy said, getting up from the floor. "Get up."

Ron recognized the tone and did not hesitate getting off the floor.

"How did you get here and no one saw you?"

Ron didn't answer. He just knelt back down and picked up the cloak off the floor. Poppy had heard that Harry had an invisibility cloak, but she had never seen it. Snatching it out of Ron's hand, she forcefully put it in her satchel.

"Go downstairs and wait for me," Poppy ordered.

"Harry needs me," Ron said.

Poppy tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm down her anger, she looked at the red-headed child.

"You have done enough damage being here. Harry has blocked off the floo. Imagine how your parents felt when they couldn't come through. Did you ever think there was a reason why you were suppose to be here? Did it ever cross your mind as to why you were told not to see Harry? To wait until he was ready? No, you didn't." Poppy took another deep breath for she felt herself on the verge of yelling. "Now, I have to see if I can get inside that room," pointing to the closed door, "and see what damage Harry and Professor Snape are in because of his magical outburst. Now, go. Down. Stairs."

Ron sighed as he turned and headed back downstairs. She watched him leave the hallway and then turned to the door. Placing her hands flat against the door, she could feel the magic coming off of it.

"Severus," she called out. "Severus, can you hear me?"

She put her ear closer to the door, trying to hear the other side.

Silence.

_0000_0000_0000

Severus groaned as he opened his eyes. He realized that he was sitting on the floor by the far wall. He didn't even remember getting basted back. The first wave of magic, he remembered, he was able to keep standing. But he wasn't ready for the second.

Standing up, Severus could see Harry still in the bed, unconscious. He walked over to the boy. He didn't want to scare the child, but he knew he needed to wake Harry up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he slowly put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He was happy that Harry didn't put the shield around himself again, that he could still touch him.

"Harry," Severus calmly said, slightly shaking the boy's shoulder. "Harry wake up."

"No, please," Harry whimpered. "Stop, please."

"Harry, wake up," Severus said. His voice was a little louder, hoping that he voice could be louder than the child's nightmare.

Harry's eyes popped open as he took in an audible gasp. His first recognition was that he wasn't in the room. He turned his head and saw his Professor and a small smile as he recognized where he was.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Severus watched as Harry turned his head and looked up at the ceiling. He could see tears pooling in those green eyes.

"Harry."  
"Ron was here?" Harry whispered. "He saw."

"Yes," Severus said.

He was about to say something more when he heard a faint sound coming from the door. He got up from the bed and walked over towards the door.

"Professor?" Harry said, when he felt Snape leave the side of the bed.

Severus ignored Harry for a second. When he walked over to the door, he felt it. He was worried that Harry would put his shield up again. Severus turned and looked at the child laying in the bed.

"Harry," Severus said. "Do you not feel safe?"

"He saw," Harry sobbed. "I didn't want anyone to see me."

Severus rushed back to the side of the bed as he saw Harry beginning to panic. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Severus placed his hand on Harry's chest.

"Harry," Severus soothed, slightly patting the child's chest. "Harry, calm down."

"He saw me. I didn't want anyone to see me. Why did he come here? How did he know I was here?"

Severus could see that he wasn't getting through to the boy, so he got up and sat at the head of the bed. His back to the headboard and one leg hanging off the bed. Severus reached under Harry's armpits and lifted the child off the bed and brought him to his lap, wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, and held him. Severus knew he would not get through to Harry until he calmed down.

Harry made no acknowledgment that he was being moved. When he felt arms wrap around him, he sagged against his professor.

"I didn't want anyone to see me," Harry sobbed, muffled in Severus' shoulder.

"I know," Severus soothed, slightly rocking.

_0000_0000_0000

Poppy, after trying several times calling out Severus name, headed back downstairs to the sitting room. There she found Ron slumped on the couch, Harry's owl sitting on his knee, his head on the back of the couch, absentmindedly rubbing the owl's feathers. Not wanting to deal with the teen just yet, she walked over to the fireplace. Knowing that no one could come through, she did hope that they could at least talk.

Ron watched the matron walk in the room and towards the fireplace.

"Albus," Poppy called out, hoping that she could at least talk to them. "Can you hear me?"

"Poppy," Albus called back. "I hear you. I'm happy you were able to make it inside."

"Yeah, I'm inside," Poppy responded back.

"Poppy." Both Poppy and Ron recognized Molly's voice. "Is Ron there? Is he alright?"

"He's here," Poppy replied. "He's fine. Just a bump on the head, but he's alright."

"RONALD WEASLEY," Molly yelled. "JUST WAIT UNTIL -"

Poppy and Ron could hear mumbling after Molly started yelling and was abruptly cut off, then Albus' voice came through the flames.

"Poppy, what about Severus and Harry?"

"I can't get through," Poppy said. "Harry's warded it off. Until he feels safe the door and the floo will not open."

"Were you able to speak with Severus?" Albus asked.

"No," Poppy said, shaking her head. "But I do have other news. Harry's owl is here."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has followed, reviewed and favored me and my story.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

 **Mandancie**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: Please forgive me for the lack of updates. My laptop broke and I had to borrow another to write. Hopefully it won't take a long time for the next update.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 17**

Severus sat holding Harry until he calmed down, whispering soothing words to the child. After a while, Harry did calm down enough to stop the mantra of words. He refused to let his Professor go. And Severus was willing to sit there and be there for Harry as long as he was needed.

Severus never considered himself as a comforter. He remembered how it was when Poppy was raped. Even though Poppy kept him in her chambers for a long amount of time, she never was as clingy towards his person as Harry was. But giving more though to it, Harry's circumstances were different from Poppy's. Yes, both were raped, but Poppy was only with her attacker the one day. She was stuck in the position Severus found her in for an entire day. Harry on the other hand, was repeatedly attacked almost daily.

Once Severus didn't hear anymore coming from the child in his arms, he looked down at the boy to see if he was in fact sleep. He was a little surprised that Harry was still awake.

"Harry," Severus calmly said.

"Sir."

"You want to talk about this?"

"He saw," Harry almost sobbed, turning his head towards his comforter's shoulder.

"Now, now, Harry," Severus soothed. "No more of that. I need you to focus for me."

Harry turned his head and was again laying it on Severus' shoulder. Dull green eyes met dark onyx ones.

"Are you calm enough to release me?"

Harry tightening his grip on Severus' clothes let Severus know what his answer was even though Harry didn't respond.

"Alright," Severus said.

"You can't leave me," Harry said in a low whisper. Severus would have missed it if he wasn't holding the boy in his arms. He sighed.

"I don't deserve your trust, Harry." Severus said, tightening his hold on the boy as he leaned his head back on the headboard. "I am not a good person."

Without letting go of the man, Harry lifted his head and looked at the Potions Professor.

"You saved me," Harry said.

Severus lifted his head and looked at the boy.

"You shouldn't have needed to be saved. You were suppose to be with me this summer."

"But why would you think that you are not a good person?" Harry asked.

Severus needed to walk around, and he couldn't do that with the child in his lap. He knew that when he told Harry his reasoning that it would devastate the child. He was no better than Draco. Yes, Draco was the one that planned the entire thing, but Severus never once looked for him until the Weasleys called.

No, Severus Snape was not a good person. He still believed the worse of people.

Severus slid Harry off of his lap and was met with difficulty removing the child's hand from his person. Once he was free of Harry, Severus started pacing.

"Professor," came Harry's weak reply after feeling the loss of being held.

"I am not a good person, Harry," Severus said again. "You are not safe with me."

"But you saved me," Harry argued back, his voice becoming more stronger.

Severus couldn't help the internal smirk at the fact that after everything that Harry has been through he still had some fight in him.

"You are a good person," Harry declared.

"No," Severus said, shaking his head. "I'm not. You deserve better. You deserve to be around people that love and care for you. And I have proven that I am not that person"

"You came for me," Harry argued.

"Don't you understand, Harry?" Severus said. "I never looked for you."

Harry didn't say anything. He just blinked.

"I am not a good person because I still believed the worst of you." Severus was now pacing in front of the bed. "When I was told that you had left with your friends, I believed it. I never called to check and see. I thought you were with the Weasleys. I believed that you disobeyed my order to wait for me to pick you up."

Again, Harry said nothing.

"Don't you see now why I am not a good person?" Severus asked, sounding deflated. "If I were, you wouldn't have been at that place as long as you were. You wouldn't have gone through all that bastard put you through."

When Severus looked back up at the child, he saw Harry sitting on the bed with tears streaming down his face. It broke the dour man's heart knowing that this time he was the reason behind those tears.

Instantly, it seemed that everything around the room got louder. Severus could hear talking. The air, which he didn't notice before, seemed less confined. It was then that Severus realized that Harry not only blocked them in this room but soundproofed it as well. Not wanting to stay in the room much longer, knowing Harry now knew the truth, Severus headed downstairs.

_00000_00000_00000_0000

Poppy was standing next to the fireplace when all of a sudden she felt the air change. When she looked back at the flames, she saw that she could see into the Weasleys' house.

"Albus," Poppy called out. "Harry opened up the floo."

Seconds later, people came through the green flames. First Albus, then Kingsley, followed by Molly and Arthur.

Ron was sitting on the sofa. He looked up when his parents walked through the fireplace. When he saw the look on his mother's face, Ron audibly gulped.

Without saying a word, Molly walked over to her youngest son, and in a very frighteningly hushed tone said, "Get back home. And I better not see you outside your room until I call for you. Do you understand me?"

Ron looked over at his dad, trying to get a little sympathy. The only thing he saw on the faces of all the adults was disappointment. Sighing, Ron headed towards the floo. When he got close enough to his mother, she grasped his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace.

"Don't ever do something like this again," Molly whispered in her son's ear.

After she released her son, he disappeared back home.

"I'm glad that you could make it through," Severus said, bringing everyone's attention to the Potions Master as he stood in the doorway.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Poppy asked.

"Harry is ready to be moved," Severus said, ignoring Poppy's question. "He's in the first room on the right once you go up the stairs. Remember what we talked about earlier. He's still weak."

Severus saw that Kingsley was there with the Weasleys and assumed that he was about to be arrested.

"Once the Weasley's leave," Severus spoke to Kingsley. "I will be ready, myself."

Before anyone could say another word, Severus walked away from the doorway and headed towards his study. For a moment, everyone just stood in stunned silence. After another moment, Molly and Arthur went upstairs to get Harry and Poppy followed Severus to his study, where she knew he would be.

"I'm going to go," Kingsley said to Albus. "He's under the impression that I'm here to arrest him. Talk to him. I'll be at my office."

Albus watched as Kingsley left and then followed Poppy in search of Severus.

_0000_00000_000000_000

When Albus walked down the hallway, he could already hear Poppy speaking to Severus..

"How are you feeling?" Poppy asked, moving her wand to run a diagnostic charm.

Severus didn't answer her. He just sat behind his desk, staring at nothing.

"Severus please speak to me," Poppy pleaded.

That got a reaction from the Potion Master. He looked up at the matron.

"I'm fine, Poppy," Severus said, calmly.

"And Harry?" she asked.

"Will be safe soon," Severus said in the same calmness.

"Severus," Albus spoke for the first time, entering the study. "Don't you think it's best for Harry to stay here?"

"No," Severus said, shaking his head. "He's not safe with me. And I am due to be arrested soon, so he's must better with the Weasleys. Whom he should have been with in the first place." The last part was said so low that both Albus and Poppy hardly heard it, but did none the less.

"Severus, you will not be arrested," Albus said. Both Poppy and Severus looked at him in a stunned silence.

"What are you talking about?" Severus said. "I killed a man. In cold blood."

"I wouldn't call it cold blood," Albus mused. "You were protecting a child from a monster."

"Again, I didn't get there in time," Severus sighed, leaning back against the back of his chair.

"Severus," Poppy gasped.

"Again, I messed up. And again, he was hurt, maybe beyond repair," Severus sighed.

"You saved the child," Poppy said, sternly. "You stopped a monster from continuing to hurt Harry and stopped him from doing this to another innocent child. No telling how many children he's done this too before he even got to Harry."

Severus sighed and closed his eyes.

"Severus," Albus started. "Many things have come to light since you've been on lock down in that room."

Severus opened his eyes and looked at his mentor. Albus continued.

"One of the men that assisted in kidnapping Harry was found. He confessed to everything. He is right now helping the muggle police in searching for the previous children that Victor Franklin had abducted, raped, and sold once he was finished with them."

"Victor Franklin?" Severus asked.

"That was the scum's name that you rid the world of. Once his identity was established and his sordid past came to light, let's just say they won't prosecute you."

"I'm not going to be arrested?" Severus asked a little dumbfound. Albus shook his head. "Then why is Kingsley here, other than my arrest?"

"Was, my boy," Albus said, his eyes twinkling fully. "He figured you would take his presence wrong. Actually, everyone was worried when we couldn't get through the floo. You left it open for Molly and Arthur to come through so that they could pick up Harry and take him to the Burrow. But young Mr. Weasley had other plans and caused the commotion that we are now trying to get cleared up. So, I will ask you again, do you think it is wise to take Harry out of here?"

"Harry knows the truth," Severus sighed. "I don't deserve to have him. I haven't earned his trust."

_0000_0000_0000_00000

Harry lay on the bed leaning against the head board. Even though he still in pain he wasn't terribly uncomfortable in the position he was in. He thought about everything that he just been told. Professor Snape didn't believe that he was a good person. Professor Snape thought that he was with his friends. Harry then thought about the last few months of school. Yes, they started to be a little cordial to each other. Well at least, the Professor wasn't picking on him in class anymore. Their occlumency lessons were actually becoming an enjoyable time. His head wasn't hurting as much as it used to in the beginning.

Harry then thought about when he was told that he was to be staying with the Professor. He remembered thinking that he didn't think that Professor Snape really wanted to be saddled with him. And deep down, Harry still didn't. Who wants to see their student during the summer months? Wasn't it suppose to be the time where student and teacher was suppose to be apart?

The last thing that popped into Harry's mind was his stay in that dreadful place. Professor Snape might think that he didn't look for him. And maybe that was true, but in Harry's mind, it was his Professor who saved him. It was his voice that took the agony away. It was his presence in his mind that kept him sane during the worst parts of being in that room. It was his Professor's voice and teachings that kept him from truly giving up, even though, he really did want to.

A knock on the door brought Harry out of his thoughts. A small smile curved his lips when he saw the door opening, but the smile quickly vanished when he saw who was behind the door. He loved the Weasleys dearly, but he didn't want them to see him like this.

Molly and Arthur didn't miss the look on the child's face when they entered the room.

"Harry, dear," Molly soothed as she walked in the room, heading straight for the bed.

Because of the weakness in his legs, Harry couldn't get up and run away like he really wanted to. Tears began to burn the back of Harry's throat. He was ashamed and embarrassed at them seeing him in this state. He could see the pity in their eyes. He did not want their pity.

"Harry," Molly sat on the end of the bed, putting enough space between them so not to scare Harry. "You'll be coming home with us. I will take care of you."

Harry looked between the two adults in the room. A small part wanted to go home with them. To know what it was like to have someone look after him. But the bigger part . . .

"Where's Professor Snape?" Harry whispered through the tears that were trying to break through. "I want my Professor."

His plea was low, but heard loud and clear to both adults in the room. Molly gave Harry a sad smile as Arthur walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

Arthur walked back down stairs and saw that the receiving room was empty but hear Albus' voice and followed the sound until he made it to Severus' study.

"Excuse me," Arthur interrupted. "Severus, he's calling for you." He gave Severus a knowing look.

"What?"

"Harry is asking for you." Arthur said again.

"Are you sure Harry shouldn't stay here?" Albus said, his eyes twinkling madly.

The four adults walked out of the study and headed upstairs. Harry looked up as they walked in.

Severus could see the unshed tears in those green eyes, but for the first time since he picked the child up from that house his eyes were not dull but vibrant.

"You will not get rid of me," Harry declared to his Professor once everyone was in the room. He weakly crossed his arms over his chest.

Severus raised an eyebrow. This was Harry's first defiant act since coming into his care that summer. Severus saw a small smirk on the boy's face as the first tear escaped and streamed down his cheek.

"I will not leave. I'm safe with you."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favored, followed, and reviewed my story. Please leave a review letting me know what you think of my story. :)**

 **Many hugs and kisses**

 **Mandancie :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18**

Molly smiled at Harry as she patted his covered foot. She wanted to give him a kiss on the forehead, but didn't want to stress Harry out too much, so she just stood up.

"Well, Harry," Molly said. "Please call us when you are ready. You are welcome to come whenever you are ready."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, looking at her.

Molly walked over to Severus, reached up and cupped his face.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Molly said and then walked out of the room.

Arthur went to Severus and clapped his hand on his shoulder and followed his wife out of the room.

Poppy walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Harry," Poppy said. "How are you feeling?"

Harry looked over at the matron and shrugged his shoulders. The defiance he was feeling just a moment ago seemed to leave him. Though he was happy that he was staying.

"Harry," Albus said. "I am so happy to see you, but would you mind if I take your host for a while?" Harry looked like he was going to object, when Albus continued. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would be willing to stay with you. It will only be for a couple of hours."

Harry looked at Poppy and then to Severus who gave him a small nod.

Harry nodded.

"Splendid," Albus said, cheerfully. "Severus, please come with me."

"I'll be back, Harry," Severus said, following Albus out of the room.

_0000_0000_0000_000

Poppy, not wanting to invade Harry's space, sat down in the chair that was against the wall. She wanted to be close just in case Harry would need her, but deep down, she knew he really wouldn't.

It was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Harry was leaning against the headboard, looking up at the ceiling. He thought about everything that happened. He, once again, thought about his Professor's confession. Then he thought about the slight panic he felt when said Professor left the room.

"You know," Poppy said, after a while. "He has that affect on people."

Harry looked over at where the matron was sitting. He almost forgot she was still in the room.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He gives you a calm feeling," Poppy said. A small smile on her face. "It's like nothing can hurt you when he's around."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, quietly. "How do you … oh"

Poppy smiled.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"There's no reason to be sorry," Poppy said, shaking her head.

Harry became quiet again. He was biting his lip, trying not to talk. Poppy saw that he had questions.

"Harry," she called out. He looked up at the Matron. "You can ask me questions. It's alright. Questions won't hurt me. Nor will they hurt you."

Harry sighed. He really didn't want to offend Madam Pomfrey, but she was the only one that probably truly knew what Harry was going through.

"Okay," Harry said. "When did it happen?"

Poppy got up from the chair and went to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"It was thirteen years ago," she said.

"May- may I ask, what happened?"

"Of course," Poppy said, leaning against the bed post, facing Harry. "It was the end of the semester. It was a really difficult term. That year I think most of the muggle-born and muggle-raised witches and wizards came down with Dragon pox. Severus and I were kept busy tending to the sick. At one point I thought we would had to have gotten help from St. Mungo's, but all the children recovered before the End of Term feast. After all the children left for home, I decided I wanted to go home and try to recover from the year. I thought I would be safe. I was wrong. I let my guard down and he grabbed me when I was going into my house." Poppy stopped for a moment. She realized this was the first time that she truly spoke of her rape since it happened. The memories and feelings of that day came flooding back.

"You okay?" Harry asked, bringing her out of her musing.

"Yeah," Poppy said, smiling. "I just realized that this is the first time I've really talked about it."

"You don't have to continue, if you don't want to," Harry quickly said.

"No," Poppy said, shaking her head. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Poppy looked down at her hands for a moment. She noticed that she was gripping her medi-witch apron. Sighing, she continued her story.

"After he grabbed me," she continued. "He put me into a body bind curse and … well. I was there for day."

"You couldn't move?"

"When he finally left, I was still under the curse. I was on the bed exposed, violated, and couldn't move. I didn't even have the courtesy of being covered."

Harry lowered his head. He knew that humiliation all to well.

With his head still lowered, Harry asked, "How did you get loose?"

"Severus came to check on me."

Harry's head popped up after that. The look of shock on the child's face.

"Yes, Harry," Poppy said with a small chuckle. "Severus saved me too. He released me of the binding curse, covered me, and got me to St. Mungo's to be treated."

They sat in silence again. Harry thought about everything he just heard, and couldn't help the lump forming in his throat. He looked up at the woman sitting across from him. Since his first year at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey had always shown Harry love and care. She wasn't like the school nurses he had during Elementary school.

When Harry was tied to that bed, he used to wonder what he would be like if he was ever rescued. Would he be the same person? Could things ever be the same? Looking at the Matron sitting across from him, he now believed that it just might me a possibility. He just might truly make a full recovery. Because if Madam Pomfrey could go through something just as awful as he did and still be warm and caring to the people around her. Then maybe, just maybe there could be hope for him.

"Harry," Poppy said. "You okay?"

Harry blinked at her. With tears streaming down his face and a small smile on his lips, he just nodded.

Poppy smiled and leaned over and lightly patted and then held Harry's hand. It was the only physical contact that they needed.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

Albus and Severus walked down to Severus' study. Neither said a word until Severus closed the door.

"What more can I do for you?" Severus asked, sitting behind his desk.

Albus, eyes twinkling, knew Severus had a lot on his mind, but this was something that needed to get handled.

"Draco Malfoy," Albus said, sitting across from Severus.

"What about him?"

"He is going to be charged."

Severus said nothing.

"He will need someone standing by him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You are his guardian."

"I am just a little biased on the situation," Severus said. His anger showing on his face. "I can not and will not stand by him when I am currently taking care of the victim of the case."

Severus could not believe he was being asked to play both ends of the field again. Being a spy, yes, he dealt with both aspects of the war, but he was always at a distance. Light against Dark. Outside looking in sort to speak. But this, this was personal. This was his godson and Lily's child. His godson not only masterminded the entire situation, but received funds behind it. How could he in good conscience stand by the boy?

Severus used to do whatever his mentor would ask of him, but this was just too much.

"Severus," Albus said. "Calm down. I am not asking you to stand by him. I am trying to put out there that since you are Mr. Malfoy's guardian will you be looking for a solicitor?"

Severus sat silent for a moment.

"No," Severus finally said. "He sought those men out; he's adult enough to attain himself his own solicitor."

"So, you're turning your back on the child?" Albus asked.

Severus slammed his hands on the desk and stood up.

"What do you want from me? What answer can I give that will make you happy? What is it you want me to say, Albus?"

By this time, Severus was no longer behind his desk. He was now pacing. Albus looked on, not saying a word. He knew that this was Severus' guilt talking. Albus loved the dour potions master as if he were his own son, and he knew how much guilt the man was carrying, so Albus just let Severus continue.

"That this is all my fault."

"I hardly believe that, Severus," Albus soothed, but Severus wasn't listening.

"That I have failed. I have failed to protect my godson. That I have failed to protect Lily's son. That my own cowardice is why Harry is now upstairs utterly broken"

"I don't think Harry's broken," Albus said again, but Severus still wasn't listening.

"I had plenty of time to tell both Harry and Draco that they were going to be spending the summer holidays with me, but the coward I am, I didn't say anything, hoping that all would just work itself out. And now see what has happened. Draco's extreme jealously and my own prejudices forever harmed that boy."

Albus got up from his chair and stood in the pathway of where Severus was walking, preventing him from moving anymore. Severus looked as if he were going to move only for Albus to stand in his way again preventing him from moving. Albus' blue eyes were as hard as steel as he looked over his glasses at the man before him. Reaching up and putting his hands on Severus' shoulders by way of comforting him, he gave them a small squeeze.

"Your only fault was not looking for Harry when you got home," Albus said with finality. "What happened to Harry was not your fault. I believe we had a similar conversation like this before. The only one who is a fault for harming that boy upstairs is now dead. You rescued Harry. Harry is now safe. Now, you have another child that you must save. Draco made some horrendous mistakes. Mistakes that he will have to answer to. Draco Malfoy is just a child. A child that wanted your attention."

Severus brow creased at that last bit of information.

"Kingsley has informed me that since his arrest, Draco's been asking for you," Albus continued. "So, Severus, what will you do?"

Albus lowered his hands and took a step back from Severus. Severus just looked at Albus.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favored and followed my story. Please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

 **Mandancie :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: I do apologize for the lack of updates for this story. Writer's block is no joke. I was completely stumped as to where I would go with this story. I hope that you like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 19**

Draco was sitting on the provided cot, his head bowed. He figured they would find out that Potter was missing, but he didn't think that it would be this fast that they found him. He thought he at least would have the entire summer with his godfather, not just two weeks.

Blasted Potter, Draco thought.

The door to the outer cells opened and Draco sat up. He hoped that his godfather would heed his plea of coming to see him.

Kingsley walked up to Draco's cell door, holding a metal collar in his hand.

Draco looked at the object with disgust. He knew what that was, and what it was for. His dad had told him about it many of times

"You have a visitor," Kingsley said, opening the door to Draco's cell.

"My godfather?" Draco asked, slight hope in his voice.

Kingsley didn't answer him.

"Stand up," the Auror ordered.

Draco stood up. Kingsley wasted no time putting the magical dampener collar on the boy. Gripping his forearm, Kingsley pulled Draco out of the cell.

The first tendrils of fear began to creep into the young Slytherin. He had no idea where he was led.

Soon they came up to a door. Kingsley opened it and gave Draco a slight push, deposited the teen inside the room, closing the door behind him.

After a few steps of stumbling, Draco straightened. He never got a chance to get a look at whatever place he was put into before a hand gripped his throat, and he was forcefully pushed into the door behind him.

"What did you do?"

Draco looked up into the livid eyes of his father.

"F-father," Draco gasped. His hands were gripping his father's wrists, trying to pull his father's hand away.

"One job," Lucius seethed. "All you had to do was one simple job."

"Please, father," Draco begged, still trying to pull his father's hand away. That, with the collar around his neck, was not helping his situation.

Draco's vision began to darken as he was not able to get oxygen to his brain.

Lucius looked at his son with disgust as he finally stepped back, removing his hand. Draco slumped unceremoniously on to the floor, gasping and coughing, trying to refill his lungs as well as cleared his head.

"Didn't I tell you that it was to be done this summer?" Lucius growled, sitting down in one of the chairs in the room.

Draco looked up at his father.

"I even gave you the opportunity by letting you stay with your godfather. Why is he still walking around?"

Taking deep breaths, Draco tried to compose himself. Still dizzy from the lack of oxygen he did not try to rise from the floor. He looked up at his father with frightened eyes. He never liked his father. When he was younger, he always wanted to get his father's approval, his love. But after so many times of never living up to the man, Draco no longer looked to this man to give him anything but disappointment and pain.

"And what is this I hear you did to Potter?" Lucius asked, bringing Draco out of his musing.

"Only what you taught me," Draco said, dejectedly. With everything that has happened and not once did his godfather show up after he called for him, Draco did not care what happened to him.

Let them do their worst, he thought. It couldn't be any worse than what this man that is supposed to be my father could do.

Draco leaned back against the door from the floor and looked up at his father, waiting for the next bout of hurt to come his way.

_000_000_000_000

Poppy walked into the study and saw Severus was sitting behind his desk.

"How is he?" Severus asked not looking at the matron.

"Harry's asleep," Poppy said, sitting down across from the Potions Master. "Where's Albus?"

"Dragon needs a solicitor," Severus sighed.

"Are you going to him?"

"I don't know," Severus confessed. "I'm too close to both of them to be of any genuine help to either of them. Why Harry trusts me so much, I'll never understand."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Poppy said. "Ask him. He was very determined to stay."

Severus sighed, letting his head lean back against the back of his chair.

"Did you know that you have a calming presence?" Poppy asked, conversationally.

Severus lifted his head and looked bewildered at the matron sitting across from him. "I think it is why I was the way I was when you brought me back to Hogwarts. I felt safe around you."

"You never told me that," Severus said.

"Never wanted to talk about it. I never spoke about what happened to anyone. I mean you know, but you never asked. I appreciate that, by the way."

"I always figured that if you wanted to tell me what happened, you would."

"Yeah, not that I didn't learn what you did," Poppy smirked.

"Meaning what?"

"You found him, my attacker, didn't you?"

Severus said nothing. He just looked at Poppy.

"You're my Dark Avenging Angel." Tears pooled her eyes.

"How did you know?" Severus asked.

"I've taken care of you since you were twelve years old. Why do you think Albus was so adamant that you are in the hospital wing to recuperate? Even the strongest person has bouts of weakness when they are at their lowest."

Severus lowered his head, no longer able to look at the woman sitting across from him.

"You are your most talkative when you under an extreme medication regimen."

Severus just looked at the matron.

_000_000_000_000

Harry was laying against the headboard, looking up at the ceiling. He thought about what Madam Pomfrey told him. He thought about those terrible two and a half weeks he was in that room. He remembered everything that bastard did to him.

He felt tears burning his throat when he thought of what he made him do. Things that he didn't want to think about, but couldn't help it. In that instant, Harry wanted another bath. Not only did he see in his mind's eye what happened, but he could also feel phantom touches of a mouth and fingers all over his body.

Harry didn't realize that he was breathing heavily. He just knew that his chest started hurting and he couldn't catch his breath. Harry didn't hear someone knocking on the door or even when the door opened.

In the far distance of Harry's mind, he could hear a voice, but it sounded so far away that he could not discern who was talking.

The boy was brought back to awareness when he felt a damp flannel lay across his eyes. The sudden wetness on his skin made him gasp, causing him to take a deep breath, filling his lungs with much-needed air. The rush of blood in his ears seemed to diminish, sounding like cotton was removed from his ears and he could hear clearly.

Harry also noticed that he wasn't laying on the bed anymore. Slightly turning his head, feeling the strong embrace around him, he knew he was completely safe.

"You're not there anymore."

Harry could feel the last bit of tension leaving his body when he heard not the gravely voice of that bastard, but the soothing baritone voice of his professor.

Severus felt the tension leave the child as he seemed to mold against him. He had wanted to come and talk with the child. After what Poppy revealed to him, he wanted to hear for himself why Harry wished to stay here. When he got to the room, he could hear the child whimpering. He opened the door and saw that Harry was in the middle of a flashback. His first instinct was to go to Harry and try to coax him out of his memories, but not knowing what his magic would do to try and protect his body, Severus had to be careful of his attempts. Quickly summoning a damp flannel, he rushed to the side of the bed, sitting down next to Harry. Very carefully, Severus reached under the child's arms. He could feel Harry's magic responding. After the last few days of dealing with it, Severus subconsciously has grown accustomed to it. For a second he was shocked when he felt the boy's magic begin to flare up but instantly stopped. He would later think of what that was about, but right now he had to calm down the boy. He slid the boy's body onto his lap. With deliberate moves of his hands and arms, so to not bring Harry to panic further, Severus slowly wrapped one of his arms around Harry's waist, securing the tense child to him, while his other hand grabbed for the summoned damp flannel that was hovering in the air beside them.

When Severus placed the flannel over Harry's eyes, he felt the child take a deep breath before sagging against him.

Not knowing what else to say, Severus said the only thing that didn't sound like a placating comment. "You're okay." "It's alright." "It will get better." He just didn't think that they warranted saying. They didn't sound like it would be much help at this point, so he just said, "You're not there anymore."

Severus wasn't expecting a response. He wasn't even expecting Harry to acknowledge him, so when Harry opened his mouth, he was floored by what he heard.

"Madam Pomphrey was right," Harry said, his voice muffled by Severus' clothes when he turned his head in the Professor's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, quietly.

"You have a calmness about you," Harry said, sounding drowsy.

Severus expected that memory took a lot out of Harry.

"I feel safe with you," Harry murmured before completely melting into Severus' arms.

Severus knew that he fell asleep after saying that last thing. Severus couldn't help but feel troubled.

"Why do you trust me?" Severus asked looking down at the child in his arms.

_0000_0000_0000

Lucius stood up, fixing his pristine clothing, walking towards the door.

"I'm done here," Lucius commanded, knocking on the door with the snake head of his cane.

The door opened, and without a second glance from Lucius, he left the room leaving Draco laying on the floor, tears streaming down the Malfoy heir's face into his once natural hair. Slowly Draco got up from the floor fixing himself before he would be taken back to his cell. When Kingsley walked back into the room, Draco was standing by the table. His head lowered, waiting.

"Come, Draco," Kingsley said, softly.

The almost tenderness of those two words surprised Draco that his head shot up, looking at the Auror.

Draco stiffly walked over to the Auror and allowed himself led back to his cell. Draco said nothing the entire way. Kingsley regarded the boy as they walked the short distance.

This child is a far cry different than the one he picked up at Snape's house, he thought.

Opening the cell, Draco walked in slowly and went straight to the cot. As quickly as he could Draco lowered himself down and faced the wall, his back to Kingsley.

He watched the boy for a moment before turning away and leaving the detention cells.

Draco lay there trying to keep the tears at bay. There was no point of crying. There was no one on his side.

A deep sigh escaped Draco's lips as the first of many traitorous tears leaked from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Sev," Draco whispered.

Wrapping his arms around his head, Draco sobbed.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me during the hiatus of this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you think about it.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

 **Mandancie :)**


End file.
